Crave
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: James makes Lily a simple offer. "Shag me and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the term." Of course, Lily refuses but the offer is always on the table...Will Lily give in? Will James sweeten the deal? RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language and future chapters.

In other words, sex, sex, sex. Got it? There will be plenty of it.

* * *

CRAVE

"You could always shag me. I heard that's always been a successful tactic." James Potter suggested as he followed Lily Evans around their Head Girl and Head Boy dormitories. Lily shook her head, closing her book as she trotted ahead of him. She turned her head to catch his expression. The classic Potter smirk gleamed at her. Lily sighed - continuing her way to the book case.

"Shag you? Why on earth would I want to do that?" Lily scoffed, halting in front of the large book case. James' stride lead him to right side of the literature, his eyes glued to the red head.

"It's not a question of _want_ - more like why not?"

"Right." Lily curt, placing her book in the empty slot.

"C'mon, Evans. You can't deny it." James said, finally standing in front of her.

"Deny what exactly?" Lily met his eyes while looking unimpressed.

"You want me. I've seen you look at me."

"With disgust?"

James swung his head back in exaggeration. "Baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me." He mocked a shiver as he sang those words.

"Get out of my face, Potter, unless you're fine with it melting off."

"Just admit it. You wouldn't mind shagging me. I think you've even dreamt of it." Lily snorts before the end of his rambling. James leans in, his smirk growing.

"Didn't hear a no." He soothed.

"I thought my laughing spoke for itself." Lily said, avoiding his eyes once more. She skimmed passed James Potter, making her way to the unoccupied couch. James blocked her path. She nearly bumped into his chest. Lily purses her lips this time. All humour evaporated in an instant.

"Let's make a deal." He offered.

"If it's about fucking you - "

"Evans, you swore!" James pulled back in surprise. Lily placed a hand on her hip, waiting for him to explain.

"…And?"

"You actually said fuck, referencing sex." James murmured, almost mystified by her. Lily rolled her eyes, trying to move away from him.

"Ground breaking…" She mused sarcastically. "You know, you find the most unnecessary things amazing." Lily said with a raise and drop of her shoulders. James' brows furrowed.

"Explains my attraction to you perfectly." He mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Lily to pick up.

"Good night, Potter." Lily said simply as she plopped herself down on the couch. Her eyes focused to the ceiling, reflecting her boredom of the conversation.

"Wait! You didn't hear the terms of the agreement." James said quickly, joining her on the couch. Lily scuttled farther away.

"Go on, I don't have all night." Lily said, having a bit more patience than usual with the infamous Potter.

"Okay. Fuck me." James deadpanned. "Fuck me and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the term." Lily retched at his offer.

"What do you think I am? A prostitute?" She screeched, again, scooting to the other side of the couch. James only mirrored her movements.

"Think about it, Evans. How long have I been hounding you for?"

"Four years." Lily answered wearily.

"Exactly - four years. Four years of embarrassing moments, four years of blokes being too scared to go after you, four years of aggravation."

"I'm aware of what you've done to my social life… Another reason why I hate you. Another reason why I would never, ever -"

"So fuck me." James said as if this was an obvious solution. Lily looked positively green at how comfortable he was with his speech.

"Fuck you because you've been trying to get me for four years?"

"No. Fuck me to get it over with. Fuck me to spare yourself another term of me. You could have a normal semester - no Potter to bother you, stop guys from hitting on you, scaring off Snape."

"I don't mind the 'Scaring off Snape' part." Lily admitted quietly. There was a small look of surprise in James' expression but he returned to normal. Lily wouldn't even look for his reaction.

"Fine, I'll still tell him to leave you be." James decided, feeling slightly happy. Lily nodded until she came back to reality. She smacked his gut.

"Are you crazy? I'm never going to fuck you, Potter." Lily shouted.

"Why not? It would be an hour out of your term for five months of freedom." James explained. Lily tried not to laugh again. _An hour? More like five minutes._ James waited eagerly for a response. Lily looked back at him, feeling extremely uncomfortable that he was dead serious. Potter always mucked about with announcing his attraction and desire but he always made it obvious he wasn't serious in front of everyone else. Now, they sat alone and he was not letting the subject die.

"I'm a virgin." Lily confessed, disregarding any humility. James was taken back once more. The information seized him and held him silent as she continued. "I'm not just going to hand it over to you just because I would like a stress free term." There was a pause - mostly because James had not been paying attention to her last few words. He was more caught up with the fact she was virgin and overthrown with relief and satisfaction. Lily took his silence as a form of teasing. She could feel her chest squeeze with shame. Lily drew herself from her seat, trying to hide her blushing face. _He's going to tell everyone that I'm a virgin._ Lily sighed, attempting to relax. She crossed her arms over her chest. She thought changing the subject would help the situation.

"Why would you want to shag me, anyway?" Lily asked gently. This got a hold of James' attention.

"Is that a joke?"

"No." Lily replied as fast as she could. "I get you're a horny teenager but what makes me so desirable? You could try for any other girl. I'm sure you could find someone more experienced. You've fucked loads of girls in the past. Why me? What's the prize in boning ol' Evans?" Lily remarked, giving a good impersonation of Sirius in her last question.

"I have not fucked loads of girls." James snapped.

"You're avoiding the question." Lily turned to face him.

"It's a stupid question." He muttered as he stood up, towering her petite frame. "You're bleeding gorgeous, Evans." He gave a beguiling smile to her. It struck her. In that one smile, it held boundless admiration. His hazel eyes swept over her. Lily met his eyes once before she ducked his field of vision.

"I've seen plenty girls and none of them even come close to you." He said, a small laugh finishing his sentence. Lily took laugh in the wrong context. She went from awestruck to bitter in a nanosecond.

"So, I'm different. That's it?" She quipped, finding his eyes loving eyes with loathing ones.

"You're funny - I don't know a lot of truly funny girls. You can actually make me laugh - in-between the times you're not trying to get me into detention."

"Different and funny." She said, acting bored. Lily was keen on hearing more but refused to appear interested.

"You got a good head on your shoulders. There's just.. something about you I can't explain. You look at people and while other girls judge, you try to find the nicest thing about them. You could be looking at Lord Voldemort and still try to find something decent about him."

"And that makes you want to have sex with me?" Lily came out with that question in a blunt manner. James looked confused.

"No, it makes me fall for you." He said clearly. Lily's mouth snapped shut. Her chest was beginning to feel tight again.

"I figured that it was something different because I don't have a clue about what love is - but if I could venture a guess - it would come close to this." He said in all honesty. Lily couldn't utter a word. She waiting for a punchline. James took que from her silence to go on. "Maybe I thought if we shagged, I'd know what it really was." There was a long pause between them. Lily felt clammy all over. He was serious and she couldn't wrap her head around it. A tint of red glistened off his cheeks. It had hit him now that he confessed his feelings for Lily Evans in such a random scenario. He didn't prepare for it - it all came out unexpectedly. Lily cleared her throat.

"Insightful, Potter. I highly doubt you've fallen for me, though."

"Oh, yeah. Why's that?" James asked, sounding purely skeptical.

"You just find me interesting because I'm not attracted to you. You're interested in me because I say no." Lily explained. James released a sheepish smile.

"I thought that, too. Believe me, I've racked my brain with this."

"It's not that hard to understand." Lily uttered, sounding irritated.

"So, shag me." He commanded. Her shoulders raised quickly at such an order.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" She squeaked like a mouse.

"It makes sense, though. I'll prove the theory wrong." James said, determined in his ways. Lily quirked an eyebrow. James took a step forward closer to her. Lily craned her neck to stare back at him.

"What if you didn't say no? What if you said yes? What if we fucked?" He sounded so sincere about something so dirty. Lily rolled her eyes, taking a few steps back.

"What if, what if, what if?" She repeated over and over, closing her eyes and walking to her door that lead to her dorm. James chased afterward.

"What do you have to lose, Evans?" He shouted after her.

"My dignity, my virginity, my self-respect." Lily began to list on one hand.

"You would also have much to gain." He said, oozing with confidence. Lily scoffed, spinning to face him.

"STD's?" She retaliated. James paused, smile fading.

"What's that?" He tilted his head like a lost pup. Lily's smile dropped as well.

"You don't know what STD's are?" She was shocked. James shrugged his shoulders.

"Never heard of them. Is this a muggle thing?" He asked boyishly. Lily opened her mouth to taunt his lack of knowledge until she pondered the thought.

"Erm, possibly… I'm not exactly sure how sex works.. magically speaking."

"Don't worry, Evans." He said, smirking again. He reclined his entire body weight against the frame of her door. "I'll teach you the ropes." Lily retracted, giving him one more disapproving frown.

"Get over yourself, Potter." She said, grasping the door knob, twisting it and moving to slam it close until James' grip halted the action.

"Offer is always on the table, Evans." His eyes penetrating into hers. Lily raised her eyebrows before dropping them back into a neutral position.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep it in mind, Potter." She said, nodding. The mockery of her tone stung but James was more than amused. He released the door and bid her good night.

* * *

To be continued?

Up to you.

R-E-V-I-E-W


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of this story were created by J.K Rowling and do not belong to whatsoever.  
This story is rated: 'M' Due to language and future chapters.

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. Those with or without an account, it is extremely appreciated and are fuel to me.  
This is quite longer than the last chapter so I hope that expresses my gratitude to you enchanting followers.

I apologize for switching from past tense to present tense in the last chapter. I wrote the dialogue before the description and filled it in later; I hadn't noticed the mistakes I had made. I'm sorry for the confusion. xo.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and leave me a review - good or bad - to encourage me to continue this sexual tale.

* * *

CRAVE

"Please tell me you have notes on the Calming Draught." Marlene McKinnon begged. Lily joggled her head in amusement. She retrieved parchment covered in neat cursive out of her satchel.

"Of course." Lily beckoned as the two girls walked briskly to find two empty seats in the Potions Classroom.

"Honestly, Licky. You're a life saver." Marlene grasped the parchment with sparkles in her eyes. Lily darted her eyes. The nickname irked her. As a child, Lily would introduce herself as 'Licky' having difficulty pronouncing her name properly. The nickname stuck first in her family - until her friends came to visit, her mother called her that several times in front of them. Now, she was cursed with the label outside of her home. Lily sighed._ People have been tagged worse. For example, Wormtail._

"You really got to start paying attention. One of these days, I'm not going to be there to copy all the work you miss while you're off in la-la land." Lily said, releasing a relaxed sigh as she pulled herself into the desk. The wooden chair legs howled against the floor boards. Marlene copied her immediately.

"Okay, Mom. Some of us don't really care about how much fluxweed to put into cauldron." Marlene declared, straightening out the parchment on the desk in front of her. "Some of us have social lives, believe it or not."

"Staring off into a window is a social life now, Marls?" Lily said, resting her chin in her palm, smiling wryly at the blonde next to her.

"Oh, sod off. Any word from Tuna mouth?" Marlene asked, referencing Lily's sister; Petunia. Lily shook her head, casting her gaze to the ground.

"Not yet, I may check the Owlery later. I'm not looking forward to her reply either way. I can already imagine what it will say." Lily said, dropping her shoulders, appearing a little disappointed.

"Dear, Freak. I don't give a rat's arse what you think about Vernie and I's wedding arrangements. Our love cannot be stopped. We also don't give a damn if we're wasting all of Mom and Dad's dough. We need the perfect fairytale wedding because I'm a bloody princess. You obviously wouldn't understand since you're a vile little witch. Hate and Hisses, Mrs. Petunia Vernon Dursley." Marlene's tone was in such high pitch, bypassers gave a second glance. Lily laughed at the impersonation.

"Spot on." She rewarded.

"Thank you, thank you." Marlene bowed to her one person audience.

"Petunia _Dursley_…" Lily shuddered at the thought, handing Marlene blank parchment for her to copy her notes. It didn't fit at all.

"You look a little tired." Marlene commented bluntly. Lily glanced to Marlene, her smile vanished.

"Gee, thanks."

"What?" Marlene asked, pulling back all of the sudden. Lily tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"That's like a polite way of saying I look horrendous." She explained, her confidence draining with every word she spoke. Marlene smirked.

"I wouldn't say horrendous…" Marlene dragged on. Lily huffed in annoyance. She rubbed the dark circles under her eyes, attempting to look a bit more presentable.

"Well, you can blame Potter for the bags under my eyes."

"Don't we blame Potter for everything?" Marlene said, dipping her quill into an ink well and beginning to copy Lily's notes. Lily watched for a moment before thinking back to the events of last night._ He practically chased me around the dorm with the idiotic idea._

"He was going on and on that it would be a good idea to shag him." Lily stated, her tone drenched in disgust. Marlene raised her eyebrows fleetingly, unable to reach the same level of repugnance as Lily had.

"It wouldn't kill you to be less of a prude, Licky."

"What the hell, Marls!"

"What? I'm just saying. It's unhealthy." Marlene raised her head from the notes to meet Lily's startled face.

"Not having sex is unhealthy?" Lily sounded utterly confused, leaning in to hear more of Marlene's ranting. Marlene couldn't believe her ears.

"Of course! You're so uptight, would you like to know why?" She asked, lowering her voice. Lily glowered at her.

"Because I care about my future?"

"No. It's because you haven't had the fuck of your life. Once you get a good screw, you'll notice a huge change in your personality. Trust me." Marlene answered, running her hand through her fringe, acting superior in this field of knowledge. Lily blushed at the idea. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, shaking her head.

"What is with people lately? First, Potter. Now, you. It's completely normal to wait for the right person. It's the romantic way to follow." She explained. She hoped her reasoning did not make her weak.

"It wouldn't matter if you were shagging Casanova or your ol' buddy Snape. The first time is never going to be perfect. You got to lower your standards."

"Lower my standards to Potter? That's like saying: drop your standards entirely."

"He's not that bad, if were talking physicality." Marlene said with a bright smile. Lily grew irritated with the topic.

"We're not talking about anything. I'm not fucking James Potter!" Lily said loudly to get her point across. The buzzing room grew silent. Marlene even looked surprised at her volume. At that moment, Lily sank in her seat. All eyes were on her.

"Great." She mumbled.

"I thought we already discussed this last night, Evans." The voice broke through the silence. Lily lurched in her seat at the familiar voice that rang behind her. Laughter scattered across the room at the red head's expense. James Potter approached the empty desk behind the two girls. He hunched over the desk to hear Lily's response.

"Don't make me gag." Lily groaned inwardly, trying to find refuge in her seat. She laid her head on the desk and prayed for a hole to swallow her out of this awkward scenario. Sirius entered shortly after, claiming the empty seat next to James Potter who was smiling to himself.

"What are we talking about?" Sirius Black chirped as he settled himself down. James turned to Sirius then his attention drew to the back of Lily's head.

"Evans doesn't want to fuck me, apparently." James said, mocking a tone of disbelief. Sirius lifted a dark brow in skepticism.

"And this is surprising?" Sirius appeased. Marlene jerked her head back in laughter. Lily ignored the scrutiny as Slughorn waddled inside the Potions Classroom.

"Belt up!" Slughorn instructed in his hearty colour. Lily was thankful for Slughorn's sudden presence. The last thing she wanted was for James to start that conversation all over again. Lily hoisted herself in a proper position, she wheeled around steadily to check if James was staring. As she predicted, the smug smile met her instantaneously. She returned his smile with a glare before revolving back around.

"Please open up your books to page ninety-four, thank you!" The words bounced off the walls in an echo, the soft noise of flipping pages coming after. Something was different about today, Lily could just feel it in her bones. On this rare occasion, Lily had found troubling focusing to Professor Slughorn beginning his lecture on burn-healing paste. Although, she was certain everyone forgot her little outburst moments ago - well, maybe everyone except Potter - but she had an off-putting sickness in the depths of her stomach. She could make jokes all she wanted about 'Tuna mouth' but it had been worrying her. She worried of her youth wasting, getting engaged to such an ignorant fool. She worried about her parent's finance, they were too sweet to deny Petunia's wishes for an outlandish wedding. While Lily knew she was powerless to change her sister's mind - she couldn't help but feel heart broken that she wouldn't stand at the alter with her big sister - let alone get an invitation to attend. Her heart felt troubled and she worried about what reply she would receive. She tucked loose hairs behind her ears. Emotionally, she felt exhausted. Lily shook her head, striving to shake the bad thoughts out of her head. She raised her chin and tried to catch up with Slughorn on his discourse.

* * *

"Lily!" A voice filled with testosterone called through the corridors. Lily came to a stop, ushering Marlene to go on without her. Lily whirled to face her caller; smitten that the voice did not match James Potter's. Broad shoulders were the first thing she noticed - skipping towards her. Next were a pair of brown eyes. Alton Wesley closed in on her with a warm smile. Lily tilted her head unknowingly. Alton and her rarely spoke. She wondered what he was chasing her down for. Though, she didn't mind the unexpected encounter. He was short but built. He was gorgeous.

"Hey, Alton." She said, holding her potions text book to her chest out of reflex. Her heart was galloping inside her torso. He grinned to her.

"Glad to catch up with you, Lily. Could I ask you something?" He said, tipping his head as he stared down at her. He bit his lip as he waited for her answer. Fellow classmates of their Potions class sauntered by. Some giving the couple curious glances.

"Oh, of course. Do you need something?" Lily said, looking at him beneath her eyelashes. She used to have a crush on Alton back in Year 4. She never had the courage to confess but she didn't mind admiring from afar. Still, the smallest conversation between them could start her heart to flutter.

"I do, actually." He said. Lily leaned in to hear his request.

"You don't happen to have any free time on your hands? I know you're, like, a genius at this Potions rubbish. And, well, I'm … not." He exclaimed, chuckling. Lily smiled.

"I'll check my schedule." Lily said, smiling up at him. "I have Head Girl duties and such but I'll try to make it work." She explained with a nod of approval. Alton nodded with her, grinning widely with a perfect smile.

"I'm not the best at Potions, though. You could always find a different tutor if you're in need of one desperately."

"Oh, it's no rush. Are you kidding? Everyone knows you're amazing at everything." Alton complimented. Except Transfiguration, Lily excused inwardly. None-the-less, Lily could feel her temperature rising out of excitement.

"You're so easy to talk to. I know you can explain it in laymen terms." He said, casually touching her wrist before letting his hand drop. Lily gave a closed lip smile. All at once, a group of four adolescent boys dawdled passed Alton and Lily. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter made their way down the corridor in a horizontal line; as if they owned the place. Three didn't show a hint of interest at the two of them, except one. The sour look was obvious; even behind his rectangular frames. Lily took her attention off Alton to look at James and the daggers he threw at her. She swallowed hard but her eyes spoke warnings.

"See you tonight, Evans." James said, the expression of his voice sounded smutty; but his face only revealed jealousy. Alton craned his neck at the exclamation, the smile he had faded off his face. Lily pressed her lips together. She wanted to scream. _Did he have to ruin everything? _Slowly but surely, James Potter vanished out of sight but the tension remained.

"Plans tonight?" Alton asked, hardly looking amused. Lily jolted in her stances.

"Castle patrol." She squeaked in defence. The answer satisfied Alton.

"Alright there, Evans." The corners of his lips going upward. "Get back to me on your busy schedule." Alton trilled, heading in the opposite direction of James Potter's path. Lily waved him off.

* * *

Going and returning from the Owlery, Lily entered the Astronomy Tower empty handed. Caesar - her great horned owl - had nothing to give her. There was always tomorrow, Lily told herself. The anticipation was starting to become a pain. This just gave more time to think of what Petunia would say. Lily sighed, walking into the Head's Common room, tossing her satchel on the empty couch. The day dragged on but classes ended, dinner was finished. Lily rejoiced at the thought of a little relaxation.

"Hey, Evans." James emerged from his door frame, tooth brush in hand. Lily looked at him once. She returned her view to the couch and plopped down on it. She picked up her legs and sprawled them over the seat cushions.

"Not talking to me?" James asked, putting the tooth brush in his mouth and tugging it back and fourth inside his mouth.

"Why are you brushing your teeth?" Lily asked, utterly confused. James strolled over in front of her, still scrubbing his teeth with effort. He took it out momentarily to reply - white foam smeared on the corners of his mouth.

"I brush after every meal. That's what you're supposed to do." He thought this information was undeniable.

"Fascinating. Those rules, you follow." Lily pegged aloud. She snuggled herself into the upholstery.

"You think I have these pearly whites by not brushing? Nope. Never had a cavity in my lifetime. Don't plan on starting now." James expounded, running a hand through his hair. Lily stifled a cruel laugh. She took a harder look at him and watched his movements. She never really noticed his smile before but thinking back on it, Lily could recall he had straight, white teeth. In that realization, much to her dismay, Lily granted that Potter had a nice smile, not that she would ever tell him that.

"And yet, you think I'm the freak."

"How's Alton?" James said out of no where. Lily stopped cozying into the couch for a moment. She even held in a breath. Lily's emerald eyes scrolled over to James, tooth brush still in mouth. Eyes appearing begrudging. She snapped her head in his direction not long after. She composed her face before asking him one question.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, pulling herself up out of her comfortable position. Hoping her glare would increase her interrogation. James scoffed loudly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Answer." Now, Lily was off the couch. Staring up at him with a challenge in her expression. Could James Potter deny a challenge? He scowled at the girl below him.

"You were practically sucking his dick with your eyes, Evans." He spat. Lily retracted, as if he had hit her with a 'Stupefy!' She had never done such a thing in her life.

"I .. I was not!" She screeched. She was beyond appalled. James shook his head, wiping his lips of the froth with the back of his hand.

"Oh, Alton!" James peeped, tossing a limp hand at Lily's wrist, he motioned to ridicule her. Lily shoved his hand away from her.

"You're jealous." Lily snorted. James almost dropped his brush. His eyes were wide with a surprise. Although, he was wearing a smile - he was not happy in the slightest. The disbelief had hit him so hard, he didn't know if she was joking.

"Jealous of that pip-squeak? For sure. I'm so jealous!" James roared, placing his hand on his chest in contempt of him. Lily tied her arms over her.

"He's no pip-squeak. He's more built than you'll ever be." Lily noted. The sound of James Potter's teeth clenching was extremely audible. That surely got to him. He shook his head, laughing with no hint of hilarity.

"So, you're attracted to him, huh? That's great." James said, as he walked away from her. Lily had no intention of ending the conversation. She followed him as he went for the bathroom they shared. He stopped in front of the sink causing Lily to bump into his shoulder. She withdrew. He continued to brush his teeth as if he was invisible.

"If I was attracted to him, James Potter, it would be none of your business. None of your business at all."

"Like I said last night, if you just gave in, you could be with any guy you wanted. Guess you and Alton can never get to walk down the aisle because I'm stopping you." James stammered through with a mouth full of suds. He spat it all out in the sink before turning the faucet to wash it down. Lily's nails were cutting into her palms from her tight fists.

"You're really bringing this up again? It's not funny anymore."

"Not that it would matter, anyway. Alton is the kind of guy who wants an experienced girl. You obviously are not his type."

"Potter, you're really starting to get on my last nerve."

"No guy wants a girl who doesn't have a clue what she's doing."

"Shut the fuck up, Potter!" Lily reached so fast for the pocket of her robe, only to grasp nothing; nothing but air. Lily went from pissed off to mortified in those last few seconds. James watched her, waiting for her to draw her wand. Lily had nothing and it was obvious what she had planned to do. She left her wand in her satchel which laid unoccupied on their couch. James' angry look only turned furious. He grabbed at her wrist she went to pull out her wand and yanked her closer to him. She yelped in surprise as he pushed her into the wall, his body compressed against hers. She felt no pain; only shock. Lily stared up at him, appalled he would take such force. His eyes were calm but still angry.

"What the hell are you doing?" She stuttered out.

"I'm real tired of you hexing me. We're not in Fifth year anymore, Evans. Grow the fuck up." They were nose to nose. Again, Lily couldn't believe it. James Potter was dominating her and she was frozen, completely dumb founded.

"Excuse me? I should grow up? You've been pining after me for years as some way of showing everyone you can get any girl you want - even the one that hates your friggin' guts."

"Do you see anyone around? Who am I trying to impress right now?" James asked, releasing her wrist now, looking around the bathroom. Lily gulped hard, adjusting her shirt. The sink was still running in the background. It was just the two of them and Lily had no rebuttal.

"Potter, just get it through your thick skull. You and I will never fuck. You couldn't pay me a million galleons to fuck you."

"Debatable." James differed, there were still flames livid in his hazel eyes. His own, firm body had her pinned against the wall. Chest touching chest. James' pelvis colliding with Lily's abdominal due to the height difference. Lily noticed the pose and couldn't find words to attack James' with. He was so warm. Her eyes fell, looking at his groin pushing against her stomach. She swallowed once again. A new set of emotions struck Lily and she didn't know what to call them. Her heart was hammering against the walls of her chest. James released a groan out of his pent up anger. He noticed Lily's silence and went along with where her eyes led. His remarks rang in her head like chiming bells. _No guy wants a girl who doesn't have a clue what she's doing. _Over and over. It really got to her. She feared before that if she ever met the one, he would not be willing to put up with her lack of experience. Now, James Potter had confirmed such information. She was nothing but a prude. Lily tried to banish such thoughts. James pulled himself off her.

"Let's put this behind us." He offered. His eyes told another story, his eyes told he would remember this.

"Fine." Lily faltered.

"Sorry about what I said." He mumbled, turning his hurt look away from her sight. Lily took on a more suitable posture.

"Sorry for saying Alton is more built than you." She stated. Lily had thought that was what affected him most. She was dead wrong. James' teeth were clenched hard.

"Let's get to patrol." Although, they said their apologies. Neither had forgiven each other. Lily was befogged and stupefied at the fact James had been so rough with her. Not to the point where she felt any pain or fear, just control… She couldn't explain it.

* * *

_So, our little James and little Lily got in a scuffle. Is the end for our one true pairing? Of course not! We haven't even gotten to the juicy stuff. Review and you won't be disappointed. _

_Thanks for reading :) _

xo.


	3. Chapter 3

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language and future chapters.

I must thank you guys again for the awesome reviews. Every single one means a lot to me.

At the end of the chapter, I'll be answering some questions and commenting on what you guys may have asked or said in the reviews.

As for now, I owe you a good chapter. I hope you guys will like it :)

* * *

CRAVE

Lily could already tell today was going to be one of those days. She was completely certain when she woke up, hearing the racket of the thunderstorm knocking against her window. The rain demanded her attention. The rude awakening disrupted her slumber. Lily groaned loudly, pulling the covers over her head, envisioning them as a fortress. She wondered if she had seasonal affective disorder.

Another night with a terrible lack of sleep. The culprit? The same as the night before: James Potter. It was unusual. Two days in a row, he was on her mind more than usual - more than necessary in Lily's biased opinion. She sunk her head in the pillow, unimpressed with this inner confession. The last thing she wanted to admit was that Potter had been on her brain relentlessly.

She excused the shame. It wasn't as if she had been fantasizing about him. He troubled her. His constant come-ons had been one thing and the arrangement he kept bringing up was another but it wasn't what agitated her the most. His outlook on Alton not liking a girl with any experience in the bedroom picked at the edges of her mind.

It wasn't like she pictured losing her virginity to Alton - she hadn't had anyone particularly picked out to play such a role. She figured Alton was like any guy. "No guy wants a girl who doesn't have a clue what she's doing."

Those words really did stick with her like glue. They kept her up the majority of the night. Lily could imagine herself climbing on top of the man of her dreams and not knowing what the hell to do next. She could see it in her head, the look of disappointed on his face - although she had no idea who that guy would be. She embraced a second pillow, frowning as she pressed her face into it. What was she going to do now? Every potential relationship was doomed to fail before it could start thanks to her goody-goody ways.

"Evans." James knocked outside her door; his voice was a muffle from the other side. Lily snuggled deeper inside her quilted stronghold. Lily was in no mood to talk to him – or anyone - for that matter. They barely spoke last night during patrols. The words he threw at her played consistently instead.

He knocked again. "Evans, wake up. You're going to be late."

Lily shot out of the blankets. "Late?" She asked herself. How long had she been laying awake with her depressing thoughts? She dove out of the bed and ran towards the door. The door swung open and she met with James Potter's tousled hair.

"What time is it?" She sounded frantic.

"Breakfast just ended, so -"

"Are you kidding me!" The rhetorical question was all she could give James. She left him at the doorframe, sprinting to her drawer only wearing her nightgown. James waited, anyway. He never saw Lily in her PJ's. He took the opportunity to get a good look from head to toe.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lily had to find someone to blame. Who else better than the bane of her existence? She squawked in his direction as she scavenged pieces of her Gryffindor uniform together. James was a little distracted as the nightgown ended mid-thigh. He came back into reality in a few long seconds. Lily had not noticed him eye fucking her.

"I just did." He said simply. Lily yelled out some obscure nonsense out of vexation. Potter had difficulty holding a smirk back.

"Cute pajamas, by the way." James noted, drinking in her creamy legs as they dashed from one side of the room to the other. This was the only thing that stopped Lily. She took a gander at her bare legs. Turning the same color as her hair, the red faced girl marched toward him, taking a hold of the doorknob and slamming the door in his face. He flinched at the strength she put into that one swing.

* * *

"You know what I heard, Evans. Morning sex is the most rejuvenating way to start the day. It leaves each partner refreshed – even energy is doubled."

"I'm never late. I'm never late. This is not like me. I don't know what's wrong with me." Lily spoke with herself, choosing to ignore James Potter's scientific facts. She could barely believe that it wasn't even noon and he already had sex on the brain – she was too caught up with her self destructive conscious to point this out to him.

"Who gives a fuck? One late. You'll be fine. You might as well slow down. You're already late. It's not going to change anything now." James said, slowing his stride. She looked back to him and realized he was right. She changed her pace and took a deep breath. With each hand, she pressed her palms over her eyes. She ran them over her face until her fingertips found the temples of her head. Lily began to rub them quickly.

"Why on earth did you wait for me anyway? Are you planning another proposition on this 'shag' thing?" Lily asked, beginning to walk side by side with him. James Potter scrolled his eyes to the floor.

"In all honesty, I imagined you would be this way. I thought I ought to calm you down."

"I'm a mess." Lily uttered, she was hardly paying attention to his company. She was trying to run her fingers through her hair to straighten it out but there were too many knots. She had zero time to brush her hair, wash her face, or put on make up - although, she wasn't exactly skilled at applying it in the first place.

"A little bit." He laughed at her expense. Lily's brows creased.

"It's cute, don't worry." James said, softly. Her anger switched to the unknown emotion again; a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. She had no response for him. They were silent walking beside another.

"About last night." James began.

"It's fine." Lily spoke in a whisper. She was more focused on the thing he said just a second ago.

"I was a little unnecessary. You know I'm right, though." James said, striving to meet her eyes. This pulled at her heart. He wasn't sorry for saying that one line that bothered Lily the most.

"You're not going to get Alton until we fuck." His statement was unexpected. He wasn't talking about what she had figured; she felt a tinge of relief until she became aware of what he had just said.

"Excuse me?" Lily demanded an explanation. She assumed he would tremble at her fierce tone as he did in the past. James was hardly fazed. He looked at her with an air of confidence.

"There's been the odd few who think they could hit on you without me doing anything about it. Each one of them got their sentence." James said, barking with laughter. Lily couldn't believe her ears. He sounded like a powerful dictator. She opened her mouth to retort but James continued. He turned his body entirely in excitement to relive a moment with her.

"Like when Daniel Sullivan tried to take you to Hogsmeade. Remember him?" He pointed a finger to her, hoping she would recall the situation. Of course, she remembered the scenario. She felt slightly flustered that he brought it up but Lily had no idea where he was going with it. "The boys and I - well, mostly Sirius and I - convinced him to take a shot to calm his nerves." He explained, seeming rational. Lily nodded slowly - worried of the rest of his tale. "Too bad that little shot of liquor was laced with a mighty powerful Laxative potion." James said in a low breath. He could barely hold in a laugh. Lily - on the other hand - was flabbergasted.

"That's why he didn't show?"

"Yup."

"You bloody prick. I cried all night thinking he stood me up!" She smacked his arm with great strength. He pulled back his arm to cradle it. His laughter remained.

"Why would you cry? He's a weirdo, anyway. I saved you the trouble. He still turns in the other direction when he sees me in the hallway." James snickered. Lily shook her head.

"You're seriously messed up…"

"So, have you thought about my proposal any further?" He asked, casually. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I'd love to shag you now, James! Thank you so much for this opportunity!" Lily said, full of spunk. James beamed at her. She barely used his given name. It put him in good spirits, not minding her sarcasm.

"It's going to happen eventually. You'd benefit more taking the offer sooner than later. Every day you're wasting; it could be a Potter-free day. Then again, who would wake you and walk you to class?"

"You're not walking me to class. We're going to the same class. Nothing less and definitely nothing more." The auburn hair girl stressed; hoping he wasn't looking at the walk as something else. The two of them reached their destination; the doorway of the Charms classroom. James stood in front of the doorknob, blocking her potential grasp.

"You drive a hard bargain. Fine. I'm willing to negotiate the terms of the agreement." James said, elevating his eyebrows as if this was a generous submission.

"Here's an idea. You leave me alone for the rest of seventh year and I won't shag you! Sounds great to me."

"Just think about it." James said, the humor in his voice disappearing. Lily shifted in her stances uncomfortably under his radar. That's all she's been thinking about among other things. James opened the door for her, he gestured for her to walk in first. She inhaled sharply before entering the classroom. Professor Flitwick paused in his lecture as Lily and James made their unexpected appearance.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. How lovely of our Head boy and girl to grace us with their presence." Filius Flitwick cracked, the rest of the room turned around at his interjection. Their fellow students goggled at them. There was a look of surprise on Sirius' face as he made contact with James. His smirk was approving. Lily felt as if there was a spotlight glowing on her and her tormenter. For one, she was embarrassed the entire room took in her unpolished appearance, another was the fact she came late with Potter. Gossip was brewing faster than a boil cure potion took to start working.

"Forgive us, Professor. We had to break up a row between some first year boys." James lied with a straight face. Lily gawked at James in astonishment. Flitwick seemed skeptical. He turned his attention to Lily.

"Is that true, Lily?" Flitwick asked for confirmation. Although, James was an excellent liar – everyone in the school was aware of his track record, along with the Marauder's catch phrase: "Mischief Managed."

"Yes." Lily's answer was weak but Flitwick bought it.

"Very well." Flitwick was a laid back professor – he wouldn't have deducted points, regardless of their tardiness. He seemed convinced; the rest of the class was not so easily fooled.

* * *

"Abigail Saver heard from Nate Davis that you missed Charms because you were busy getting fingered by Potter on the Quidditch pitch." Marlene said with excitement. The girl was a pure gossipmonger. She was hungry for any scandals her ears could pick up. Lily almost spat out her pumpkin juice.

"Godric, no!" Lily slammed her cup down. She grasped at her throat and massaged it lightly. Marlene became less chipper.

"Oh, good." She lowered in her seat – sounding a little disappointed.

"You believed that rubbish?"

"I'm not the only one." Marlene trilled, forking a piece of chicken and shoving it between her teeth. Lily whimpered at this fact.

"This day just keeps getting worse." She grumbled into her cup, resulting in a tiny echo.

"So, what happened?" Marlene asked, she didn't seem as nearly as interested as earlier.

"I slept in for Merlin's sake! Potter just happened to be late as well. We walked the same route to class. We didn't miss class at all."

"That's boring." Marlene commented honestly.

"Sorry. Next time, I'll be sure to get diddled on the Quidditch pitch for a more entertaining story." She spat, pushing her lunch in front of her - suddenly, loosing her appetite at the thought.

"Chirst, Licky. Are you on the rag or something? Calm down." Marlene exasperated, turning away from her friend in irritation. Lily sighed, realizing she was being unreasonable.

"Sorry. Everything just keeps going wrong today." Lily explained - Marlene lifted her head in understanding. Lily peaked around her shoulders at the table to check if the coast was clear of any eavesdroppers.

"Hey, Marls. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do guys really care about how sexually experienced girls are?" Lily asked with a look of worry. Marlene returned back to face the red head feeling some sympathy.

"Licky, there's one thing you have to know when it comes to guys. You can't please them no matter what you do. They want an innocent little angel in front of everyone else and a sex expert in the bedroom. You never have sex; you're a killjoy. You do have sex; you're a slut."

"Well…when you lost your virginity – did you know what to do?" Lily inquired, trying to push back her discomfort. Her curiosity was stronger than her awkward personality trait. Marlene paused, her cheeks turning the same colour as the ham that laid limp on their plates. Lily didn't know who Marlene lost her virginity to - Marlene just spoke so casually about it - she assumed she must have lost it.

"I got tips from other girls on what to expect." Marlene answered, confirming Lily's assumption.

"Like what?" Lily leaned in, masking her interest as she played with her food.

"The first time hurts. There's some blood. It only starts to feel good after the third time or so."

"For the first three times, you have to get plowed and suffer under someone?"

"Pretty much."

"Fun…" Lily mused sarcastically. She wondered why girls would bother going through that. Marlene stared at her as Lily drifted off in her imagination. She could barely stand stubbing her toe this morning - how would she ever have painful sex?

"You're sure interested in sex lately." Marlene said with a perplexity across her eyes. She was suspicious.

"I guess I am, to be honest." She pried her tired eyes open as she admitted this to her best friend. "I don't really know a lot about it." This cleared Marlene's suspicion. She dove to hug her red headed friend.

"My little Licky is all grown-up!" Marlene crooned loudly for the whole Great Hall to hear. Lily rejected the embrace immediately.

"Pipe down."

"Hey! There's lover boy – why don't you offer him some Potions lessons in return for some love making lessons." Marlene nudged her forearm relentlessly. Lily was beginning to regret admitting her interest to her noisy friend.

"Hilarious. I wonder if he heard about that stupid rumor going around."

"Only one way to find out. Go over there and tell him you can fit him in that _tight_ schedule." Marlene said, finishing her words with a wink. Lily rolled her eyes as she stood up from the table - refusing to laugh at her double entendre. Lily made her way over to Alton - who stood alone. He didn't look uncomfortable or craving the company of anyone - Lily smiled. It was a reason she liked him. He didn't care if he looked like a loner - in fact, he didn't really care what people thought - which Lily envied.

"Hey, Alton." She said merrily. Lily convinced herself that if she put on her best smile, Alton wouldn't notice her lack of make up or her untamed mess she knew as her hair. Alton didn't seem as chipper as her.

"Oh, Lily. How are you? You look tired." He observed her face wearily. Lily wanted to put a bag over her head. _So much for that idea. _

"The rain kept me up." Lily excused with a resentful flavour slipping through her explanation.

"Oh."

"Yeah." The awkward tension was as thick as a wall. Lily shifted her weight on each foot - praying he would say more than a letter in the alphabet. He didn't. He only nodded his head, seeming just as unsure as she was. _Oh my god, he knows._

"So, I just wanted to let you know I'm free Thursday evenings." The words rushed out of Lily's mouth. She acted through a casual nature. _Maybe if I seem normal, he'll realize it's not true. _Alton smiled - it brought Lily out of her head and back into the room.

"Oh, that's good!" Alton said with a polite smile.

"Yeah." Lily nodded.

"So, how's Potter?" Alton asked out of the blue. Lily pulled back, her smile transfigured into a frown. He seemed skeptical at her reaction.

"I don't know. Fine, as far as I know." She said sourly. He pressed his lips together; unconvinced with her answer.

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I got to go. I told Lydia I'd sit with her. See you Thursday?" Alton said, walking away - not listening for her answer. Lily slouched as response.

"Yeah, see you Thursday." She said under her breath. Her mood becoming heavier to carry as another thing went wrong.

_Well, that turned out a lot worse than I imagined. He definitely thinks I've been getting down and dirty with Potter… Lady luck is not on my side today. Think of the bright side, Lily. It can only get better from here._

* * *

Lily trudged to the Owlery for the fourth time that week. Her head felt heavy sitting on her shoulders. She kept her stare at the ground, sighing every so often as she picture Alton and Lydia shacking up in a broom cupboard.

There was a glimmer of hope for this shitty day. There was Petunia. She could be more understanding of their parent's financial stability – hold off the wedding for a year or so – maybe Vernon and his family would share the burden of the price of this dream wedding they strived for. Lily lifted her shoulders, thinking more positively. She whistled for Caesar with two fingers tucking under her tongue. Other owls fled in fear of the high pitch whistle. Caesar appeared out of the crevice of a ledge.

"Here, Caesar." The Great horned owl spread his wings and owned the air. He swooped over Lily's head twice before presenting himself before her. He budded his head to her forehead out of affect, bone coloured envelope hanging out of his yellow beak. She smiled as he cuddled into her. She pet his feathery ears while her other hand carefully took the letter out of his tight grasp. Lily used both hands to open the envelope, tearing it in eager enthusiasm. Caesar squawked as she pulled out the folded parchment, he demanded more praise. She returned her hand to his head and continued to stroke him as she read the letter to herself.

"Dear, Lily.

I'd ask you about school life but I'm really not interested. You see, Vernon and I are busy planning the day we become one. You have no idea how happy I am – you probably will never reach this level of happiness. I have the perfect life and the perfect relationship. Mommy and Daddy are thrilled – they don't mind paying for whatever I want because they know I deserve it. I feel pity for you sometimes, Lily. You'll never know what it's like to live a normal life and experience normal things such as marriage. If you were normal, we could've been planning this together. You're selfish if you think I'm going to wait. Love can't wait. Do witches know what real love is or do you just cast spells on each other and call it the same thing? Don't answer that. Don't reply to this letter. Mom made me reply to you – she never said I'd have to be nice about it. Is it your job to ruin everything for everyone? You obviously don't care about my happiness – don't worry, I don't care about yours either. You're not invited to the wedding. Only mom and dad want you there – no one else. Why would anyone want you to come anyway? All you do is ruin everyone's good time. Here's an idea for a wedding present, don't show up, keep your mouth shut about my business and take out the stick that's shoved so far up your arse. Maybe if you were getting laid too you wouldn't be butting into my business all the time. Who would want to fuck you, anyway? It must suck to be so undesirable.

Petunia."

Lily was almost in tears as she finished the letter. She took in a deep breath as she examined how hard Petunia pressed on the pen to give her signature.

* * *

Lily wandered down an empty corridor, the hateful letter in her left hand. She had reread it ten times now. Trying to imagine a different way Tuney could have meant instead of the awful things she had written. There was no way around it. Everything Lily needed to know what right there.

Every action of the day drew the worst consequence. She was late for the first time all year, the student body invented stomach-churning gossip as punishment of her one tardy. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, punch the walls of stone until her fists bled until she felt a quiet conversation occurring around the corner. She prepared her expression – hoping her emotions weren't showing until she heard one of the girl's speaking bring up her name, she paused before she rounded the corner.

"Did you hear about Lily and James? I bet they're shacking it up in the Head Dorms as we speak."

"You're an idiot, Ruby. You really thought that was true?" A sickeningly sweet voice shot down the idea. Lily felt a tide of relief knock her over. _At least some people had some sense in their heads. _

"Lily Evans is too stuck up. I bet she wouldn't do it on a bed of roses in Paris." The same girl finished while Lily took back her praise.

"How do you know it's not true, then?" The other girl asked in a bitter voice. The squeaky one scoffed as she replied.

"Alton told me James told him it wasn't true." For a moment, Lily thought her heart forgot how to beat. James actually told people it wasn't true? She figured she heard the girl wrong. She pressed her hand against the stone, leaning against it for support.

"He said she wouldn't do that with anybody and I agree. She expects people to think she owns the school and we're all a bunch of her slaves. She tries way too hard. It's going to bite her in the ass in the end, she'll be a virgin for life."

"What's wrong with being a virgin? I'd rather be a virgin than a slag." The girl known as Ruby chimed in defense.

"Not the point I was trying to make, Ruby. Poor Potter has been chasing after her for years and she won't even glance at him unless it's to insult him, the self-righteous bitch." Although her voice sounded young – the words that poured out her poison.

"If she can't even give a bloke a chance who has been after her for years, what makes her think any bloke is going to try harder than him? Like I said, virgin for life."

"I guess that's true. Guys probably think they can't meet up to her expectations." Ruby uttered.

"She's not worth the trouble, every guy in the school knows that. She's not even pretty – she should be thankful James fancies her."

Lily couldn't listen to anymore. She had enough of this day.

* * *

Lily marched up to the spiraling staircase that lead to the Astronomy Tower, a fire blazing in her eyes. The anger that waved through her was rapid like electricity. Those who didn't believe the petty gossip accused her of being stuck up virgin – James, Marlene, even Petunia labeled her as the uptight prude.

How did she grow such a reputation? She only soughed out to present herself as a person with morals, a person with represented the title of Head Girl in the most respected way possible – not a sex fearing bitch. She was the Hogwarts nun, the old maid of Gryffindor – ruling over the school as spoilsport on everyone's good time. A virgin for life. The anger inside her made her tremble viciously. There was one person she needed to take her anger out on. The one and only: James Potter.

Lily exploded into the Common Room of their Head's tower. Her eyes hunted for the sight of Potter off guard. She was breathing heavily, beginning to sweat profusely. She glanced down at her uniform. Noticing every single button of her white blouse was fastened up to her neck. How could she not notice how puritan she was until this very moment? She ripped open four buttons out of annoyance.

"Potter!" She screamed as she stormed in front of his closed door. She could hear him shuffling in there – she could hear the springs of his four-poster bed squeal as he got off the bed to answer. She couldn't wait a second longer. In burst Lily, his door smashing the wall on the other side. The hubbub even made James flinch in bewilderment.

"Jesus Christ, Evans! What the fuck are you doing?" Before he could shout another question at her, Lily stomped toward him. He was a cow caught in a hurricane. She was merely inches from his face when she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him roughly. The collision of soft lips jerk started James' heart from regular to heart attack.

She broke the kiss only for a moment. James was stiff as a board, staring at her like a fish gaping for water after snatched on a hook. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm in." She clarified for him as if the kiss wasn't significant enough. Her fingers were tangled in his wild locks. He didn't need much convincing after those two words. He dove at her a nanosecond later.

* * *

Oh, boy. Did you hear that? Lily's in! You know what that means ...  
You don't? Oh...well, the next chapter will sum things up quite nicely. Review and you'll get it ASAP!

QUESTION AND COMMENTARY TIME.

**"How many chapters will be in this story?"**

Not sure, I haven't written them yet. I pictured this as a longer story - depends how much I put in each chapter. I imagine it to be maybe 15 chapters or more.

**"Get to the jucier stuff quicker! ;)" **

and

** "I think it's great that you're taking things slowly, it annoys me when people rush the get together!"**

Oops. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone - but I guess you can't please everyone. This is a mature story and you can expect to see some sex scenes. Keep in mind that doesn't mean Lily and James have "gotten" together in the romantic sense - so there is stuff to look forward too, my friends :)

**I'D ALSO LIKE TO MAKE AN IMPORTANT NOTE.** If you are a virgin reading this story - please don't rush to have sex. This is merely fiction. It is important to wait for the right person or when you feel most comfortable. Sex is awesome but making love is beyond description.

Anyway, if you read all that, I appreciate it. Please review for quick updates!


	4. Chapter 4

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language and future chapters.

Thank you all for being so patient with me!  
Some of you may know, I was grounded. No lap top. No cellphone. No, nothing. I apologize that you had to suffer due to my rebellious behaviour ;)

Anyway, I won't hold it away from you any longer!

* * *

CRAVE

The mattress descended as two bodies climbed on top of it. Tongues were furious. Hands were starving for contact that was once unavailable. Lily's hot breath hit his neck – the heat turned James into a puddle of hormones. He grasped each side of her face; forcing his lips on hers once again. It took James a few times to persuade himself that this was real. This was actually happening. He would talk big game – but he never expected this. He felt like he was twelve again – having his first sloppy kiss.

"What are we doing?" Lily sprang away from him, raising her hands as if committing a criminal offence. James sat there; the look of shock seemed to be stuck on his face.

"You're the one who attacked me with your tongue. What was I supposed to do? Toss you out?" The sly nature returned. Composing his face was easy; composing his rising member was a completely different story.

"Yes. I don't know. This is… this is too weird. This isn't normal. What am I doing?" Lily muttered to herself – awestruck was an understatement. James leaned his back into a pillow, studying her for moment. She bit her thumbnail and continued to chew it, as she got lost in her own train of thought. He glanced at her buttoned down blouse, her black lace bra showing.

"What do you want?" He asked simply. There was a deeper meaning to his question. Lily peaked at him through her gemstone colored eyes. He looked away from them, trying to suppress his hard on.

"I don't know what I want." She admitted. Jesus! Was he ever confused?

"I want to do this. Rules and regulations need to be sorted immediately." Lily said in a professional tone. James had to pick up his jaw. Leave it to Lily Evans to make sex into a business negotiation.

"First things first, we're going at my pace." Lily said, shifting her posture to face James. She pulled her legs up on his four-poster bed an crossed them over each other. James raised a brow at her. He shook his head, declining her first rule.

"Not happening." James said. Lily lurched forward at him.

"Excuse me? Why not?"

"I'm the expert here, I lead. You keep up." James said, pointing at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"If I don't like what you're doing – "

"Trust me, that won't be an issue." James assured, finding the most excited sensation growing in his chest. _This is actually happening. I'm going to fuck Lily Evans._

"Second order of business, we tell no one." The warning in those emerald eyes was alarming even to a boy who towered over her and could pin her to the ground in two seconds flat. James nodded, looking like a puppy – wagging his tail.

"I mean it, Potter. No one can find out about this. No Marauders. No girls. No anybody. I will honestly kill you."

"I said, alright!" James said. Lily exhaled in agitation.

"Thirdly, this doesn't mean anything. I don't like you. I can barely stand you."

"Are you sure about this?" James stopped her. Lily closed her eyes, raising her chin. Her chest would raise and drop – still furious with everything that happened in that one day.

"I'm sure." She answered after a moment. James was uncertain.

"It's your first time." James attempted to jog her memory. Of all people, James was the last person to want to talk Lily out of having sex with him – but there was a tug inside his chest that pushed him to do so.

"Who honestly cares? It's the first time. I'm a virgin. I don't see what's the huge deal. Better I get the pain over with someone trivial and enjoy it the next time with the right guy." Lily explained, her cheeks burning. James frowned. He was just someone insignificant to her.

"Once I do this – you'll leave me alone." Lily reminded. James could feel guilt boiling in his stomach. He never thought he would push her to this limit.

"This isn't extortion."

"I want to do it." Lily said – she was beginning to flush. James noticed the color of her face changing – he smiled. _She's shy._ _Lily Evans is shy. _The busybody who feared no one was blushing before him. His hands moved toward her without realization. Gentle fingers startled her for a moment; they wandered slowly to her hips. Despite her inner voice's warnings, she was starting to cave. She drew closer to him – his hands still firmly around her.

Her heart jolted as he raised her and placed her chest upon his chest. She looked down at him in alarm. His eyes were calm. She was beyond nervous – there was no way around that. Absolutely tense – to the point where her shoulders were unyielding. Her chest rose and fell. Lily swallowed hard, closing her eyes. She tried to calm herself. _What the hell am I doing?_ Her subconscious demanded.

Loud footsteps broke Lily's concentration. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she felt a presence in the doorway. James pushed her off of him quickly; she fell to the unoccupied side of the bed.

"Well, well, well." Lily swung her head to find who had caught them in the promising position. Sirius Black. Her racing heart only grew faster. _FUCK!_

"Why are you in our dorm?" Lily screeched, hopping out of James' bed and marching towards his fathomless gray eyes. He bounced his head back as he was barking with laughter, his lustrous black hair falling behind his shoulders.

"I was in the bathroom." Sirius stammered between his laughter. Lily whirled to find Potter. He was pale. The kiss distracted him. He wanted to rip his hair out; how could he forget about Sirius? _FUCK!_

"Sorry to barge in, I'll leave you two be once I get the strategies for tomorrow."

"Fuck you, Potter!" Lily shouted before running out of the room, pushing passed an amused Sirius. James jumped out of bed – brisk and desperate.

"Lily – wait!" He called after her. The only response he received was the slam of the portrait door. She was gone and left James with his loathing for Sirius and himself. Sirius took a few strides toward James' bed; he flopped on the spot where James and Lily previously had absorbed.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Sirius asked, he couldn't contain his excitement. He flexed his arms over his head. James stared at the path Lily vanished down.

"A total of five minutes . . . Never to occur again." He said – feeling hopeless.

"Pity." Sirius reflected,, snuggling into the bed with appeasement. James twisted his head to throw him a glare.

"All thanks to you!"

"Me?" Sirius said, sitting up right. He placed a hand to his chest to gesture himself. James nodded in exhaustion. Sirius jumped off the bed at once. "How is this my fault? I go to take a piss and I come back to find Lily straddling you."

"You could've just left!' James said, pointing to the doorway. Sirius shook his head.

"She already saw me!"

"Fuck, man. This is bullshit." James cursed at his feet. He wanted to find someone to blame but the only person to fit that vocation was himself. "You can't tell anyone, Padfoot." He knew he had to fix this.

"You get the girl you've been hunting for years and now you want to keep it a secret?"

"Believe me, I'd want the world to know. She doesn't. I'm not going to embarrass her. It was just a kiss – nothing else, Pads. You can't tell a soul. My balls will be on silver platter if you tell!"

"Fine, I won't tell. Although, I think the safety of your balls is already in jeopardy. I'd sleep with one eye open tonight."

"I'll handle it. " James muttered – not looking forward to the conversation approaching his near future.

"Just try to keep the balls intact for tomorrow." Sirius said, walking out of the bedroom.

"I'll try my best." James assured as he lead Sirius out – although, he had troubling assuring himself.

* * *

James searched high and low – but he couldn't find the humiliated red head anywhere in the castle. Nobody had seen her – not even Marlene McKinnon. He gave up eventually; heading back to their Dormitories only to find her bedroom door was shut. The dorms were silent – he held in his breath to catch the sound of her breathing. Nothing. It was deceivingly peaceful, James knew better to let his guard down. He ran two hands through his uncontrollable mess of hair. James sighed subconsciously. His fingers tightened on his locks as he played back the scene in his mind – not noticing the pain his grip supplied. Bitterness tiptoed into his expression. His moral sense scolded him, ushering him to go to bed to let her cool down; his explanation could wait till the morning. Easily swayed by the thought, he trenched across the room to his door. Another sigh escaping him as he walked in – shutting the door behind him full of regret.

* * *

"Let's sit closer!" Marlene ushers – pushing passed idle students in hopes to claim a seat in the front. Lily follows, dragging her feet along with her.

"I'd rather not. I really don't want to see Potter." Lily interjected to Marlene – her emerald gaze darting back and fourth to examine by-passer's expressions.

"He'll be playing for Godric's sake. What's got your knickers in a twist? You're more on edge than usual." Marlene commented, clenching at the banister in the front row. Lily stole the place beside her – getting squished in the process.

"Nothing, nothing. Just another sleepless night." Lily took a bend at the truth as she continued to look around at everyone. No one seemed to be paying attention to her – she felt she had dove into a sea of relief. _Sirius hasn't told anyone._ Lily exhaled as if she had been holding her breath since the night before.

"Don't worry, once we kick Slytherin's ass – getting hammered should knock you out until noon tomorrow." Marlene obliged as her eyes searched the Quidditch Pitch for some Gryffindors to cheer on.

"You know I don't drink."

"I know you don't drink often." Marlene corrected Lily – a smirk playing on her lips. "And I know you're a light weight. I also know I am very persuasive." Marlene began to snicker. The laughter stopped in an instant – she grabbed at Lily's shoulder.

"It's Potter." She warned her friend. Lily scrolled her eyes nonchalantly to where Marlene's stare fell. Clothed in the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, he held his broom and strolled the ground. Above him, Lily gawked – finding it hard to read his expression.

"That prick better win. I really don't want to hear those snakes bragging." Marlene made a fist and held it against the front of the stand they claimed. A girlish laugh trailed after her statement. Alice Fortescue budged her way to Marlene and Lily.

"They always brag – even if they lost – they'd have some way of bragging their defeat." She smiled. Her lips seemed to be split in an easy going smile permanently.

"Alright, Alice?" Lily asked. Alice beamed.

"I'll be better when we beat these bastards."

Lily stared unseeingly at the pitch, lost in her own mind. _Everyone cares so much about this game – it's gotten personal. _She glanced at her friends who had started the chant the rest of the Gryffindor stands belted. _No wonder everyone loves Potter so much. Although, he's a prick, he gives them something to cheer for._ The pitch was being filled with each team in separate sections. Scattered incantations roared at the sight. The rivalry between the houses was ancient. Slytherins and Gryffindors always had bad blood and Lily couldn't picture it being any different. When a game between the two occurred – everyone went buck wild. The game wasn't just a matter of scoring and catching snitches and the entire school knew that.

Lily could spot Potter again. He was talking to the spritely Rosie Cummings cladded in the same attire. One had to be light as a feather to be a seeker and Rosie fit that essential like a glove. Her curly blonde hair bounced in a high ponytail as she spoke with him animatedly. Lily tried to ignore her irritation. She blamed it on jealousy. Jealous of her figure and looks – most definitely not jealous of her closeness with James Potter. She couldn't help but wonder if James had ever fucked her too.

The thoughts that echoed in her mind distracted her for the majority of the game. She could tell by the lack of cheering and constant murmuring from her stand that they weren't doing so well. Callum Mitchell was poorly guarding the golden hoops that shimmered in the sunlight. Sirius Black made it his job to scold him every chance he got. Potter had taken a bludger to the stomach, he managed to stay put on his broom. The action knocked the wind out of him, affecting his game severely. Lily and the rest of the Gryffindors could barely watch. It was one fumble after the other. Lily squirmed in her stance, feeling Potter's pain from across the pitch.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was in a bleak state due to the devastating loss. Victory or not – The team would gather the house for a party nonetheless. The defeat made some drink more than others.

"We'll get them next time." Marlene sighed, taking a long sip from her Butterbeer.

"Dirty, dirty playing. It's not fair." Alice's eyes were downcast as she muttered her complaint. Sirius scoffed.

"It's all fucking Mitchell's fault. The bloke has butterfingers. Who gave him Keeper?" He cursed as he downed his drink. Marlene glared at him, while pointing a limp finger at the good-looking boy.

"Your boy Potter did – he also threw the game away with his pathetic injury." Marlene slurred. Sirius jolted forward in retaliation._ No one could ever insult the precious Potter to Black. _Lily thought as she sat between them on the couch.

"Shut the fuck up, McKinnon. I'd like to see you take a bludger – you'd wail for hours." His tone was malicious but it didn't faze Marlene at all. She only smiled, leaning closer to reply.

"I've taken your bludger, haven't I, Black?" A lustful gleam in her eye as she teased Sirius. Sirius' frown transfigured quickly, smiling wryly at the lecherous blonde.

"Awkward, guys." Alice commented. Lily agreed.

"Save the sex talk for the bedroom, kids." Lily advised as she poured herself another Butterbeer in a goblet. Sirius broke his gaze to snigger at Lily.

"Well, you'd know all about pillow talk, Evans." Sirius said, leaning back in his seat. Alice and Marlene tilted their heads in unison – unsure of the meaning of his joke.

"Why don't you go cheer up the Captain? He could use it." Sirius suggested, gesturing to the corner where James and Remus engaged. James was holding a bottle of fire whiskey. Remus was speaking to him – looking sincere. Lily felt bad for the one known as Prongs but the last thing she wanted was to talk to him after their last incident.

"Why don't you?" Lily asked, sounding beyond sour. Sirius smirked.

"I'm busy, remember?" His eyes motioned to Marlene, chugging her butterbeer excitedly. Lily shook her head at the sight. Her eyes found their way back to Potter. He acted like he was at a funeral. She wanted to tell him it was just a game but it wasn't to people like Marlene who blamed him for the loss. _That's a lot of pressure._

Her eyes considered him. _That's ridiculous. It's Potter. It's a stupid game and he's stupid for caring about it so much_. One side of her brain fought with the other.

"I need a shot." Lily groaned, knowing this would shut up one side of her brain. Marlene cheered – shooting like a hex from a wand out of her seat.

"Get me the firewhiskey!"

* * *

Alcohol lead Lily to James Potter and his face that was torn with conflict.

"You going to sit there all night, Potter?" Lily asked, a raised brow questioning him as well. Potter lifted his head as if it weighed one thousand pounds.

"Evans?" He had not expected her sudden presence. She stood above him; hand on her hip and a devilish grin worn just right.

"Jesus, Potter. Ever heard the phrase: You win some, you lose some?" Her frown softened into a stiff grin. James guided her to steal the seat beside him. She was kind enough to accommodate his silent request.

"I thought we weren't talking." James said in a stage whisper. Lily placed her empty goblet on the table in a frosty calm.

"You act like I've never said that before." She said, crossing her legs, as she got comfortable.

"That is true. Then again, the circumstances are different." His hand supported his chin while the table supported his elbow.

"Did you swear Black into secrecy?" Lily coiled a lock of hair. She already knew his answer. James sighed and nodded as confirmation.

"Yeah, but don't try to distract me. I'm busy beating myself up." He said while signaling his bottle of firewhiskey.

"I think the rest of Gryffindor already has that covered." She said, grabbing the bottle from him, pouring a small amount into her goblet.

"You really know how to cheer a bloke up." He mulled over in sarcasm. Lily took a sip of her goblet, making a face of disgust at the pungent taste. James fought off a smile. _God, she's straitlaced._ Hitting the goblet back on the table, Lily wiped the residue of the whiskey off her lips with the back of her hand.

"Okay." Lily said, staring at James. He made his lips into a straight line, squinting his eyes in a query. "Rant, vent, blow up, what have you; I'll listen." Lily offered, indicating with her small hand in a clockwise motion for him to begin.

"There's nothing to rant about. I just let the house down – I'm allowed to be disappointed, aren't I?" He said in a grumble, taking a swig from the bottle. He breathed through his mouth to avoid the sharp taste. Lily watched him with cool interest.

"Maybe," Lily allowed. His gaze faltered and fell at the word. "But you can always make it back to them by winning the cup. You got hit in the gut and no one had to peel you from the ground. Always a silver lining." Lily saluted his effort. James cracked up at her optimism.

"In the mean time, take a shot and forget about it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?"

"Hush up, Potter. I forgave you and tried to cheer you up. You should be grateful."

"I'm very grateful. And you did cheer me up." He croaked, grabbing the firewhiskey by its long neck. His index finger pointed at her lazily before wrapping around the bottle again.

"See." Lily reclined victoriously.

"So, why the forgiving nature?"

"Not sure. I'm tipsy; I'm easy to win over. The fact you're a blubbering mess over a game made me feel a little sympathetic."

"How kind of you. Still pity me?"

"Always have."

* * *

"They're getting along." Alice chirped. Marlene tore her eyes off Sirius to investigate the corner that Lily and James inhibited. She shook her head with an intoxicated smile.

"She's drunk. She'll hate him by the morning." Her explanation forced a smile upon Sirius Black's sealed lips.

* * *

"You're mad." Lily pounded at the table with an open hand, laughing her ass off. James' face was red as he protested, slamming the table as well. The music drowned out their conversation through the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I most certainly am not!"

"You're telling me that was you too?" Lily's volume dropped, looking at him with utter shock.

"You're surprised?" He smirked.

"That's why he stopped sitting beside me." The epiphany hit Lily like a piano falling from the sky, her eyes glossed as she recalled the previous year.

"Yep." He said with satisfaction. Lily pulled backward, lips firmly pushing against each other – she couldn't deny that she was impressed with his determination.

"How many is that? Five? I only knew you scared off Alex Thatcher."

"Well, I wasn't as subtle with ol' Thatcher. He was only after one thing." James slurred as he guzzled the rest of the bottle.

"Subtle? You set him on fire!" Lily hit him playfully – the action caused Potter to cough up the whiskey.

"He was asking for it!" He burst out laughing. The giggling was contagious. The two drunken teenagers chortled loudly, drawing some attention on their sudden closeness. Lily tried to calm her tittering but failed miserably.

"You're one to talk, Potter. Last time I checked, you were begging to shag me." She said in between her chuckling.

"Can you blame a bloke?"

"You could blame Thatcher." She pointed at him, the laughter coming back with a vengeance.

"Thatcher is a sod – you should've heard the things he'd say about you. You'd be singing a different tune."

"Sure, sure, Potter. My hero!" She toyed with his hands, strangling the neck of the Firewhiskey bottle. His grip loosened, finding her hands and clasping them eagerly.

"That's better." James encouraged. Lily lost the ability to control her laughter, her eyes watered as she continued to crack up. James watched her, lust hovering his gaze.

"My cheeks hurt from laughing!" She touched her face, feeling how hot she was.

"Let's get out of here." James suggested quietly. The moral voice inside her head managed to stifle her giggling – warning her where his suggestion would lead her. Unfortunately, the alcohol in her system seemed to be a powerful opponent.

"Okay." He didn't have to ask her twice.

* * *

Next chapter will be the reason why this story is rated M, if you catch my drift.  
Review for a quick update!


	5. Chapter 5

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language, **THIS** chapter and future ones :)

See, guys! I can do quick updates - one day! That's impressive. Praise me!  
Anyway... The moment you horny bastards all have been waiting for - THE BEGINNING OF THE BEGINNING!

Enjoy!

* * *

CRAVE

One could say the journey to The Astronomey Tower was – indeed – a clumsy one.. Lily used James and the stonewalls of the castle as support as she climbed the winding staircase. A few bruises and scratched knees later, they made it. If one had bet Lily a million galleons to walk a straight line, she'd be a broke woman. The simplest of tasks had become nearly impossible in her drunken state. She noticed – as well – that everything was amusing. Watching James Potter stumble into their Dormitories was as funny as an episode of Road Runner. Her mascara was smeared from crying with laughter. She could barely catch her breath until James had pushed her against the door they had entered moments ago. Her breath hitched in throat as she hit the wall softly. The bottle of firewhiskey had dissolved her shyness. She slinked her arms around his shoulders, parting her legs slightly as Moses would the Red sea.

"Fuck, Evans." James was all he could muster as a response. Lily smiled, eagerly waiting for him to take control.

"You lead, I keep up. Remember?" Lily whispered against his bottom lip, her hot, alcohol scented breath striking him. It wasn't hard convincing him. James dove at her like a predator attacking his prey. Lily reacted just as motivated. Lips against lips, moving together in unison. His tongue was in her mouth before she could realize it. She relished in the aftertaste of Firewhiskey that his mouth offered. Just as the rumors had implied, James Potter was fucking great kisser. Lily praised her drunken state – knowing if she had been sober, she'd be intimidated by his expertise. His tipsy hands groped her longingly – having dreamed of this since Fourth year. Lily beckoned beneath him, small moans escaping her. He broke the kiss – much to Lily's disappoint. His mouth found her neck, sucking the base of her throat so his mouth did not muffle any moans she made. He wanted to hear Lily Evan's moan as he had fantasized of it in the past.

Lily tilted her head, allowing him the access of her skin. His roughness sent her sensations she had never felt before. In the midst of indolent condition, she felt a buzz between her legs that begged to be reckoned with. His teeth nibbled and sucked the nape of her neck. Lily was powerless under him. She had never been kissed there before and it was an experience she wouldn't be able to forget – but it wasn't enough. He was teasing her and it was torture of the most exquisite kind.

She pressed her lower half upon his, hoping he'd get the memo. He understood perfectly – he was enjoying watching her writhe. She wore an air of submission. After all this time, he finally tamed her. Now, she was the one pleading him to go further. The thought only made him more aroused. His cock pressed into her ardently. The pressure upon her pantie-covered slit surprised her – discovering another thrill she was not accustom to.

Her mouth shut closed, groaning at the feeling. He retrieved out of the depths of her neck and hair, looking down between them. He pressed his cock into her harder. She squirmed, biting her lip to hold in her sounds. Cheeks flushed, emerald eyes glossed, James drank in the image. His hand travelled down between her legs. His hands were rough once they clawed at the skirt of her dress. She was quivering as he yanked her dress upward, revealing her skivvies and the ass it could not contain.

"Gorgeous." He mumbled as he took mental pictures of the sight. From her long, thin legs to the space in amid her. His long fingers slinked inside her panties. At this point, Lily was completely aware there was no turning back at this point. And while she was still intoxicated by alcohol and the moment, she couldn't give a shit.

"I've never been… fingered, before." She admitted, almost sounding ashamed. She had never done anything before. The farthest Lily Evans went was French kiss and that only happened twice. James Potter was another story. He smiled at her confession, happy with the information. His fingers slid in deeper to find the labia of Lily's wet pussy. Lily wriggled at the sudden contact. It was so new to her. James thought he couldn't get any harder until that moment. James' fingertips found her opening and began to rub vigorously. She squeaked, pulling back immediately. James stopped for a moment - hand still down her panties. He almost burst out of his trousers. Her untouched pussy was about to be conquered. Lily calmed her nerves, leaning back into his hand. His index finger entered her quickly, dropping her like a bolt from the blue.

"Godric, you're tight as fuck. I can barely get one finger in there."

"That's a problem?"

"You're awfully sarcastic for a girl with a hand down her pants."

He went deeper inside her without warning. She struggled in his grasp and for the first time, she was as dainty as her name. She gasped as he stroked her inside. James simpered. She was completely under his control. Her knees buckled as she felt pleasure tide over her. The stimulation distracted her; releasing every moan she experienced as it happened. The only thing that kept her standing was the wall she was pinned against. Her knickers were soaked – as was James' hand. He wanted more. He took himself out of her. Lily stared up at him, waiting for his next move.

He drew his shirt off, a soft thump hitting the ground as he dropped it. She looked at his body for the first time in a new light. She knew he was fit before but she had not expected him to be so muscular. It was hard to deny her attraction in this moment.

He snatched at the sides of her dress like a lion snatching at meat. He tore it off over her head, the dress laid on top of his abandoned shirt.

Lily stood in her white bra and small knickers in front of him, absorbing the look of him shirtless. James seized her violently. In his grasp, he marched her into the bedroom they had engrossed the night before. Lily could feel her clit pulsing as they made their way into the room. James pushed her onto the bed; she landed smoothly on her back. She stared at the ceiling, hearing James slam the door shut. She was trembling laying on the four-poster. Aching to be touched again like he had only seconds ago. As much as she hated Potter, he was bloody good at this. _If I didn't know him any better, I'd probably be like all his other sluts and fall for him. That's never happening. _She giggled at her thoughts. James overlooked the red headed girl. Her long, mess of red locks sprawled across his bedspread. Even in the dim lighting, he could detect a glimmer from her bright, green eyes. He gripped at her knickers, halting her laughter. She sat up on her elbows to gaze up at him.

"Are we actually –"

"Shush." He soothed as he pulled them down. Lily stiffened, embarrassed. She never thought James would be the first bloke to see her pussy. Her chest rose and fell as he examined it. James licked his lips subconsciously, eyeing her slit – it glistened in the low light.

"You're so wet, I can almost see my reflection." He sniggered – though; his eyes never tore away from her opening.

"Sod off, Potter." Lily grumbled anxiously. James climbed over her momentarily to stare directly at her.

"Do I turn the infamous goody-goody Lily Evans on?" He waggled his brows at her. Lily turned from his eyes.

"Not at all." She answered quickly – although the state of her sex said otherwise.

"Dreams do come true." James murmured under his breath, returning to the place he stood before. Kneeling down, he began to kiss the inside of her thighs – another sensation ran through her at the sudden graze of his lips. She glued her mouth shut to hold in the moan he created. His soft lips ascended further, caressing her untouched skin. She shuddered as he thrived closer. She dropped her arms and hung her head back as he worked his magic – his lips finally reaching her space. She couldn't hold another moan in if her life depended on it. His hot breath tickled her. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, James' tongue lapped her entry. She jerked at the contact. His entire mouth covered her pussy. The tip of his tongue circled around her clitoris lightly. His touch was gentle but sent powerful pangs throughout her stomach to her pussy. She leaned deeper into his face. Her fingers tangled in his hair without realization. She never felt pleasure like this before. Her back arched into the mattress to encourage him to explore her further.

"Fuck!" She cursed in her heavy breathing. Every movement shot a vibration through her like a bullet. She began to wonder what sex felt like if she found this so astonishing. She started to become excited with this arrangement.

* * *

James stirred out of slumber. Morn, in soft gold and cream, came broadening out of the windows. He slowly rose out of bed, stretching his back and arms as he ventured out of the sheets. James unleashed a refreshed noise from his closed lips. He took a glance to the snoozing red head beside him. James could still taste her on his lips. Although, James was drunk the night before – it would be impossible for him to forget the events that happened. Just as he imagined since Fourth year, Lily Evans had the perfect, little pussy he hoped for – he was first to confirm the carpet matched the drapes out of the student body. It was hard to catch up with everything that happened – it didn't seem real. Lulled by his dreamy musings, he didn't notice Lily beginning to wake.

"Mmm…" Lily mumbled as the glare from the window began to wake her.

"Morning, Evans." James greeted tiredly. He yawned immediately after. Lily's eyes opened slowly, expression blank as paper. All she wore was her bra.

"Morning," She muttered, knuckling the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, Godric. That really happened last night, didn't it?" Lily groused as she sat up. James shook his head, chuckling.

"Didn't hear you complaining last night."

"I hope you know this doesn't change anything." Lily said, eyeing him wearily. "I still hate your guts." She retorted with a frown.

"I figured you'd say something along the lines of that." James said, ruffling his hair out of habit. Lily clenched her neglected knickers from under the pillow. She stood up out of his bed, stepping back into them. James watched the show merrily. He waited to wake from this dream. Lily straightened her panties before turning to face James again. She noted his gaping face, giving him a confused look in return.

"Why didn't you fuck me last night?" Lily asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. James sighed, avoiding her gaze.

"You were plastered, Evans. I'm not going to take your cherry when you're that gone." He sounded annoyed and he was – he wished she thought better of him than that.

"But you still… did… all that last night." She circled an index finger before signaling her lower body.

"Yeah, well, you weren't that drunk if you remember. You seemed to enjoy yourself."

"I suppose." Lily admitted in the most professional tone.

"I guess that means you're still going to bother me for the rest of the term until we do the unforgivable act."

"You bet your sweet arse, Evans." James said, flopping back into his bed with a sly smile.

"I see." She stammered before clearing her throat – trying to ignore the excited feeling rising in her chest. "I mean it, though. I still don't like you. Not even a little." Her tone was convincing.

"I get it, you hate me." He tossed a careless hand her way before hitting it back into his pillow.

"Using me for sexual encounters. I feel cheap." James mocked, putting a hand to his well-developed chest. He lay like a warrior taking his rest – and Lily was indeed attracted to the posture.

"Wrong. Once we get this sex thing over with, I won't have to hear from you for the rest of the term." Lily crossed her arms under her bra, attempting to look superior in her stances. James nodded, pressing his lips together.

"I guess. You might not want to after we've done it."

"Trust me, Potter. I'd fuck you now if I wasn't so hungry." Lily scoffed as she made her way out of the room, her firm ass bouncing noticeably as she walked. James stood up and followed her, eyes glued to her rear.

"About that. We're not going to be having sex for a while." He said in a hushed voice. Lily stopped walking. She span to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not dragging this out – I just mean, you're too tight. We got to work our way up to the big bang." He held his hands up in defense. Lily groaned.

"Great. Really looking forward to it." Her sarcastic reply left James smirking – knowing there was a little truth in her statement.

* * *

How did you guys like that?  
This is my first attempt at writing erotica - I pretty much based it off my own experiences, I'd like to hear your feedback :) Good or bad. Don't be too harsh, I'm sensitive :$

**Anyway, I thought I'd do the same thing as two chapters ago and comment on some of your reviews!**

**Milly:** What did you to do to be grounded?

**AlyCat:** My two border-collies had a litter of five puppies in May! As cute as that sounds, it's been a stressful time for my family. My ten month anniversary with my boyfriend was on the fourth but my mother asked me to watch the puppies for ONE hour so they could go out and have fun. I agreed - one hour isn't too bad, right? Wrong. Five hours later, my parents return home. The puppies did not sleep once since they had left. I was really annoyed because my boyfriend and I had plans. In my household - no matter what - my parents are right and I'm always wrong... For being 'selfish', I was grounded for two weeks. It didn't last two weeks due to good behaviour. That's why I was grounded, nothing too scandalous - I'm afraid to admit.

**pervyprincess:** ohohohoho the fun starts ;D

**AlyCat:** As James Potter stated in this chapter: "You bet your sweet arse!" This is only the beginning!

**Thank you all for reading and please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language and future chapters.

Author's Note:

I would just like to apologize for holding out this chapter for so long. There were some complications making it, involving me re-writing it three times. I've started University and hardly get any free time. I'm sorry for the wait! The next chapter will be posted SOON. That's a promise.

* * *

CRAVE

_BANG._

_BANG._

"Lily Evans, I swear to God if I miss out on breakfast because of you, I will seriously kick your ass." Marlene intended on knocking a third time but her knuckles hit air. Lily left her room, quirking a brow at the blonde.

"What are you talking about? I'm ready." She smirked, knowing that her appearance was enough assurance. Marlene pulled herself off the wall, eyeing Lily in surprise.

"Oh…this is unusual." Marlene muttered awkwardly, rubbing her forearm. Lily trotted past her with a victorious rhythm in her step. She could only compare the feeling to sitting in a classroom, in a complete daze then suddenly being called upon. She had given the correct answer, making the Professor feel idiotic.

"Coming?" Lily chirped like a small sparrow as she led the way. Marlene followed with concrete feet.

"You seem extra chipper this morning. What gives?" Marlene caught up beside her, her lip jutted in confusion. Lily ran a hand through her hair leisurely, looking to the ceiling as she recollected the encounter between James and herself. She sighed musically, giving Marlene an irreproachable smile.

"I got a good night's sleep for once. A girl can't be in a good mood?"

"Yes, a girl can. You – however – curse every morning." Marlene pointed to Lily, shaking her head with a tight-lipped smile.

"Today is different, Marls." Lily mused. Marlene wasn't buying her musical deflection.

"You have an answer for everything." She groaned audibly as they made their way down the spiraling staircase. The morning sun climbed through the stained glass they passed.

There was silence for a moment as Marlene examined Lily's appearance. Her red hair, she would usually tie in a quick ponytail, was cascading down her chest in loose coils. They would bounce with each step she made eagerly. Tired, strict expression had transfigured into an airy one. A smile placed upon her lips well. Marlene knew something was up.

"So, I'm waiting for you to tell me about what happened with Potter." She pressed on, creating a collision between their shoulders. Lily remained blithe under her inquisition.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Lily breathed, clasping her hands together. Marlene clicked her tongue at the response.

"Seemed like you two were getting awfully cozy in your corner." Her muffled reply came with a cynical frown.

"I wouldn't say cozy. I can tolerate him a lot more when I'm drunk. I was just trying to cheer him up." Lily accused through her teeth.

"But why? I swear you live off Potter's misfortune."

"I guess you're right but with the influence of alcohol, I had a bigger heart."

"True. So, nothing happened at all when you went back to the tower?" Marlene verbally poked at her, a familiar hunger dancing through her eyes.

"No." Lily lied. Marlene drew back, looking disappointed.

"That's surprising. You drunk, Potter drunk, you were attempting to cheer him up… I would have thought he'd make a move." Lily nodded at Marlene's supposition. She had a good grasp at Potter's character; there was no denying that. Lily attempted to dodge and strike down the assumption as quickly as possible.

"He was probably too sloshed to think of it."

"Trust me, that's all he's thinking about when you two interact." Marlene explained and Lily concurred but had no wish to agree out loud to her already suspicious friend.

"Anything happen with you and Sirius?" Lily decided to change the subject to take the pressure off her.

"Nothing interesting happened besides him trying to persuade me to go to bed with him." Marlene declared in an exhausted exhale.

"And you rejected him?"

"If I didn't, you'd be hearing me gush about it." Marlene snorted as they found cold tiles beneath their feet again. Lily trailed in the background, analyzing her answer.

"He's the one you lost your virginity too, isn't he?" Lily asked in a whisper. Marlene stopped momentarily, her back facing Lily.

"Unfortunately, yes. Not one of my finer moments." Marlene confessed, avoiding Lily's appalled face. Marlene eyed the floor momentarily while Lily tried to make sense of the situation. With a frigid inhale, Marlene raised her head and found something to divert Lily's attention.

"Speaking of regrets, here come's one of yours now." Marlene pointed out for only Lily's ears. Lily's eyes shot ahead – seeing Potter hanging around the banister of the staircase.

"Morning, Marly." James said in relaxed breath. He leered at Lily who stood beside Marlene. "Evans." He greeted with a half-smile. James seemed friendly enough but it looked as if there was secret glinting through his hazel eyes. Lily breathed, unwinding under his stare.

"Potter." She said simply before walking right passed him. James' eyes followed her down the hall. His body shifted to avoid missing the view. Marlene stood there abruptly, glancing between the two teens. As usual, James Potter was undressing her friend with his eyes but this time Lily Evans – who usually stomped by James with an eye roll – was strutting purposely.

* * *

"Prongs, have you seen Lily today?" Peter Pettigrew shoveled a large of amount of scrambled eggs into his mouth; he didn't usually care if James and Lily had an encounter. And by his tone, it was obvious he still didn't care.

"Looking good." Peter yammered with his mouth full. He used the back of his hand to wipe up any egg that couldn't be crammed into his mouth. James raised his eyebrows to acknowledge the statement, picking at his meal in a comfortable silence.

"Usually, I wouldn't join in on this type of conversation. However, I'll admit Peter is right." Remus said as he put down The Daily Prophet into his lap.

"For once." Sirius snickered into his cup. Peter flicked a crust in Sirius' general direction.

"By that, I mean, Lily seems to be in a really good mood today." Remus expounded solemnly.

"She sure does. She looks smoking." Peter declared, gulping down his meal then gasping for air. James scrolled his eyes, feeling exasperated at Peter's observation.

"Watch it, mate. Prongs has a fork and he's not afraid to use it." Sirius warned in a quick whisper, pointing tediously to James' hand.

"So, James. You going to take advantage of this rare occurrence and ask her out?" Remus leaned forward, almost eager in his answer. James smiled to himself, muting a laugh that desired freedom.

"I don't think so." He answered. Remus leaned over the edge of the table, pressing upon his abdominal. Remus pulled backward in disbelief. Peter threw an astonished expression to share with Sirius but the black-haired boy seemed to be holding back a smile as well.

"That's … surprising." Remus commented.

"Hell, I'd ask her out today and I haven't been chasing after her like a stray dog." Peter blurted before clogging his mouth with the food on his plate.

"Again, Prongs. Fork. Your call."

"Why ruin her good mood? I'll let her have this day off." James lamely excused. However, the over-trusting Remus Lupin bought it.

"Interesting. Maybe you're growing up after all." Remus tried to make sense of his decision.

"Aw, they grow up so fast." Peter chimed in.

"I was bound to mature sometime." James laughed. Sirius gave James an all-knowing look – halting James' laughter. James tossed an elbow to him to keep his mouth shut and his looks to himself. Sirius chuckled, loosening his posture.

"Potter." The voice was easy to recognize.

"Speak of the angel." James muttered to the three boys that accompanied him. Lily placed a hand on her hip, cocking a curious brow.

"Pardon?" She tweeted almost returning to her agitated state. James took a breath before turning in his seat to face her.

"Yes, Evans?" His response evaporated her irritation instantaneously. She smiled politely at him.

"Don't forget we have patrols to organize tonight." She reminded in her chipper mood. James smiled back at her boldly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." His tone was dripping with a second meaning – cocky and tempting. Lily pretended his answer did not affect her in the slightest. She simply turned her attention on his comrades and bid them the friendliest goodbye.

"Bye guys!" Her smile was so contagious they found themselves mirroring her actions – waving goodbye in the same enthusiasm. As she stepped out of their direct view, they found themselves back in a neutral state.

"Lily! Lily!" The red-blooded tone caught the table's attention. Lily froze – turning slowly to aid her caller. Alton capered toward her from the opposite side of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Alton. Alright?"

"Yeah." He answered quickly, not expecting her query. In the thick of their greetings to each other, The Marauders observed quietly. Lily and Alton stood only two feet away from them, allowing them a front row seating of the show.

"You look… really good." Alton expressed, appreciating every inch of her. Lily smiled.

"Thank you." She replied in her most sophisticated voice. Inside, her conscience was belting a cry of victory. Outside, she was as cool as The Great Lake.

"No problem." He said, chewing his bottom lip, his eyes were still dangling to the rest of her body. James watched – attempting to tame the raging beast within.

"Anyway, we still on for Thursday? I need all the help I can get." Alton asked, beaming at her with a flawless smile.

"You bet." Lily exclaimed, touching his arm to reassure him. Alton drew in closer to her.

"Good, I'm glad. We really should spend some more time together." Alton spoke low, his eyes only half-open as he hungrily studied her.

"That can be arranged." Lily said with a sultry expression etching the details of her face. She turned on her heel and walked out of The Great Hall without a goodbye. Alton stood like a statue, gaping at the alluring woman.

"Oi, Prongs." Sirius crowed, waving a hand in front of his vision. James snapped out of the trance but his rage remained. He dropped the fork he was gripping tightly, it left his knuckles white and a red indent in the middle of his palm. It swelled for five minutes afterward before disappearing.

* * *

Forgive me if it is not extremely polished - I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible considering the delay.

** - If you would like to ask any questions about Crave or want to know what may happen in the future of this story, please feel free to drop by my tumblr and ask away in my ask box! My tumblr information can be found in my Profile. -**

If I get 10 reviews before the 14th - I'll update on the 15th.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language and future chapters.

Author's Note: I was struck with inspiration last night and finished this morning. I figured my readers deserved more since the last chapter was short and not too eventful. Enjoy, my friends!

* * *

CRAVE

"Alicia and Scott seem to get along well. In the past, we've seen them frequently reporting misconduct as soon as possible. What do you think? Could work, right?" Lily asked mannerly, straightening her papers in front of her.

"Sure." James spat, finding the ceiling of the Dormitories far more fascinating than Lily's inquiry.

"Alright, done. Alicia and Scott, first and last week of next month," Lily mumbled to herself as she scribbled on clean parchment. James sighed loudly, pushing his seat back in a parroting movement. Lily eyed him curiously, beginning to get frustrated with his attitude. Back and fourth he rocked as Lily continued with patrol schedules for the term. He swayed and swayed while she did all the work. Besides his short answers, the only thing Lily heard from him were groans of vexation. He was angry again and Lily couldn't think of a reason why.

"Is there something you'd like to get off your chest?" Lily offered him the floor to vent. James scoffed at the suggestion. Clicking his tongue in a heated exhale, he declined.

"Let's just get this done. I'm tired." He groused like a spoiled child who couldn't get his way. Lily's collected composure promptly formed into her usual annoyed self.

"Come off it. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Lily tapped her foot audibly, impatient for his explanation.

"Shut up, Evans. God, you act like you know everything." James shot a hand through his hair; he gripped tightly at the locks that fell between his fingers. Lily stiffened at his words. She stroked the sheets of parchment conducingly.

"Well, I'm the only one contributing to patrols, thank you very much." She huffed. James adjusted his seat properly to face her.

"It's not about that, you Muppet." Just like his hair, James was unruly. Her oblivious nature infuriated him further and further.

"Then what? What did I do wrong?" Lily gestured with open arms, pleading to hear her crimes.

"You were all over him like some scarlet woman. Made me sick to my stomach."

"Alton? You're such a moron!" She couldn't believe the words that poured out of his mouth like a split glass.

"Whatever. After I'm done fucking you, you'll run to him. I'd give it an hour." The laugh that blasted out of his mouth held no amusement. He stood up and walked over to the couch.

"Excuse me? What is your problem? I haven't done anything wrong here. I'm tutoring him, you bloody prick." Lily stood above the table, staring him down. James hovered from spot to spot.

"Don't play dumb, Evans. I see how you're touching him and looking at him. Why go for a wanker like him? You must be insane."

"I'm not going for anyone and whoever I desire to go for will have nothing to do with you. Mind your own business for once!"

"Now, I know you're insane." James mumbled. Lily stood, taking a step back after processing his last whisper. She made fists that hung by her sides.

"How am I insane?" Lily barked, marching over in front of him. "Tell me. How am I insane?" She poked him in the chest roughly. Her index finger subdued with the rest of her fingers before she started to push him with two hands. He moved back a step; he glowered down at her as she went to do the same action again. James grabbed her wrists, halting her next intent to push.

"Stop." He muttered angrily.

"Fuck you," She hissed. He tightened his grip around her fragile wrists. Lily winced for moment before pausing.

"You're not the only one who gets a say in this arrangement."

"What are you trying to say? You want new rules?"

"If we're doing this, I don't want you chatting up some bloke at the same time. To make it fair, I won't go after any girls either."

"Are you kidding me, Potter? You're acting like we're husband and wife. I am not bound to you and I'm allowed to talk to whomever I want. I wouldn't give a damn if another girl was in the mix!"

"Really?" James asked sourly. The sound of his words echoed the room. He seemed unconvinced with her statement. Lily

"Yes, Really." She moved some stray hairs out of her face, her voice fluttering with frustration.

James drew in on her; closing whatever space was left between them. His hot, tense, athletic chest falling upon her, she could feel her breasts press into his powerfully built body. She stopped her panting when she stared into his burning, hazel eyes. Her knees buckled beneath her, finding no will power to encourage her to move. She was frozen beneath his stare.

He clenched each side of her face gently. James licked his bottom lip. His mouth parted and crashed into hers. His right hand slipped under the back of her head. His left hand moved to cradle her back. She melted into him with ease. Lily relished in the kiss, craving more and more as he pressed closer.

James rubbed his clothed hard on into the space between her legs. She crumpled swiftly under the tension. The hand he used to steady her was cascading to her sex. Lily leaned into his fingers, following the lead he directed. She writhed and thrashed, biting a lip to hold in her noises. James looked at her with a hungry lust. He moaned in the depths of his mind the sin he would commit to be inside her just once. Her heart sloshed inside her chest.

She didn't know how to feel. A man who could infuriate her so much drove her wild with desire. One part of her begged for her to walk away while the other part screamed for his touch.

He pushed passed the fluttering pleats of her skirt, slinking his fingers in her underwear. His middle finger was the first to feel a warm substance pooling there. He dove in deeper, finding her entrance. Lily shuddered convulsively around him. James' finger curled inside. The slow pace he chose was killing her. She was greedy for more. This was the moment where James stepped away from Lily. She fell backward in surprise, wondering what he was going to do to her next. James reserved his stances, running his unemployed hand through his messy hair.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." James said after a while. Lily tilted her head in confusion as he wiped his forehead with his palm.

"We can see whoever we want while this arrangement goes on."

"Ahem, yes." Lily coughed in exhaustion.

"Let's see how this goes." James mumbled, walking away from the girl. He entered his room and shut the door quickly behind him. Lily could tell right away that unapplied rule wasn't spoken for just yet. She knew James' persistence. The way he teased her moments ago was part of some plan to convince her otherwise. She sighed brokenly, straightening her skirt and combing her hair with her fingers. Lily found herself wobbling to retrieve her papers before heading to bed.

* * *

"McKinnon, be a doll and send them over." Sirius clamored, making a beeline to her table at the library. He rested the palms of his hand on the desk, gripping the edge avidly. Lily and Marlene sighed in perfect unison. They caught each other's eye while guffawing quietly.

"Piss off, Black. You can do your own homework." Marlene said, turning her focus to her textbook in front of her. Sirius bent over, his stomach now pulped on the edge of the desk to meet her field of vision.

"Come on, Marly. I had to help Prongs come up with strategies. I didn't have time to do it. Please, love." He batted his long lashes at her. Marlene never broke her gaze from her textbook.

"Didn't have time to do your homework but had enough time to chat up Celina the bimbo." She muttered with clenched teeth. Sirius drew back, smiling widely at her complaint.

"Aw, is that what this is? You're jealous?"

"I'm not."

"Debatable." Sirius carolled his response. Marlene exploded inwardly, he was the only person to infuriate her on a whole, other level.

"Look, Black. I always help you out and I get nothing in return. Now, you're going to have to deal with the consequences." Marlene said in a heated tone.

"We all know you copy from Lily when you slack off. Don't be such a hypocrite." Marlene stared off as he argued with her. He soon realized that argument would get him nowhere with the pissed off girl. "What if I give you something good this time? I'll be your slave for a day."

"Hmm, consider the possibilities, Miss McKinnon." Lily mumbled into Marlene's ear ardently as the show in front of her continued.

"Without question, Miss Evans." Marlene observed her commentary with a thoughtful expression.

"You girls have some serious issues."

"Where's your partner in crime?" Marlene asked to divert the conversation.

"Remus?" Sirius sarcastically asked with a cheesy grin.

"I said partner in crime, not partner in life." Marlene clinked her lips in an exasperated attempt to insult him. Sirius frowned, raising his eyebrows in displeasure.

"Jesus Marls. You're jealous of everyone I talk. Care to explain why?"

"Go away." She commanded.

"If you're referring to the one I call Prongs, he's right behind you with Rosie Cummings." He pointed covertly behind their heads. The two girls revolved where his pointer finger guided. Marlene snickered under her breath at the sight.

"Funny how surnames can be associated with what the individual is indulged in." Marlene uttered in a flavour of disdain.

"Lame joke, Marls. My surname is Black. What's it supposed to signify?"

"It's black like your heart." She said without a second thought. He smiled at her while she held hers back.

"Is she really slutty?" Lily asked nonchalantly as she tapped her quill upon her chin. She watched as Rosie flipped her platinum curls over her shoulders, stepping closer to James as they continued to talk enthusiastically. They leaned on a shelf of books and smiled happily at one another.

"Oh, yeah. She'd fuck the whole team if every bloke let her." Sirius reported to the two girls.

"Girls included?" Marlene scoffed.

"Maybe if she's drunk." Sirius said, rubbing his chin in mock of thought.

"Have her and James ever…" Lily trailed off as she stared into Sirius' expanding grin. She darted her eyes sharply at him, demanding him to compose himself. He obeyed at his own pace.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you, Evans? Is Marly's green eyed monster rubbing off on you?"

"I don't give a damn who Potter associates himself with. He can have her any way she likes. It doesn't affect me. Why would it?" Lily looked between the two of them. Marlene was the only one she had assured. Sirius smirked at her, shaking his head.

"Why do you have to stir the shit pot, Black? She's not into him." Marlene snapped.

"Oh, she isn't? That's odd. My mistake." Sirius brushed off in a sneer. Marlene scowled up at him; she couldn't take his sarcasm lightly.

"If Potter wants to accompany himself with trashy girls, it's his choice." Lily carped, dipping her quill into her glass vessel full of ink. She cleaned the point of her quill on opening before scratching down notes on her parchment.

"Lily Green Eyed Monster Evans. I like it. Has a nice ring to it. Fitting since your eyes are also noticeably green."

"Are you done, Black?" Lily seethed, making no effort to look at him. Sirius crossed his arms.

"I'll be out of your red hair when Marlene gives me the goods."

"Fine. You'll be my slave on the day I decide." Marlene adjusted the parchment neatly. She raised it for Sirius to take.

"Done deal, love. I'm yours to command." He waggled his eyebrows as he swiped the parchment from her fingertips quickly. Marlene rolled her eyes, a red color shining over her peach skin tone. Lily scrolled her eyes back to James and Rosie, still absorbing each other's camaraderie. Something boiled inside the pit of Lily's stomach, watching James laugh at someone so phony.

Rosie glanced the coast of her shoulders, meeting eyes with Lily eventually. Lily wanted to look away but she figured the effort was pointless; she was already caught staring. Rosie smirked greasily. She perked her shoulders back and stuck her chest out before returning to smile at James. Lily gritted her teeth, turning back in her seat to continue her schoolwork with Marlene.

* * *

Lily had occupied the Dorm's couch for half an hour with a book hiding her face. She stared at the printed paragraphs but made no sense of them. Her mind consumed of James and Rosie. She imagined the possible encounters they could have shared before their arrangement. She pictured James touching Rosie the same way he had touched Lily the night prior.

The acid in Lily's stomach waded inside. The ideas made her sick but she couldn't ignore them. The only difference between their encounters, Lily pondered, was the fact Rosie knew what she was doing. It wasn't a foreign concept for Rosie, which made her better. Lily fumed. It meant James could enjoy it more. Lily swallowed as her thoughts skewered her. She quickly shut her book and sighed loudly. Coincidently, James' door opened around the same time. Lily perked in her lazy position, having no idea he was inside his room this entire time. Lily glanced to the door, expecting to see James but found someone else exiting. Rosie Cummings.

"See ya, James." Rosie belted as she parted the Head Dormitories. The well-endowed blonde gave Lily a superior smile before disappearing. The portrait closed afterward and Lily was left dumbfounded.

"Potter." Lily stammered, jolting up from her seat to his open door frame. James pulled himself off his bed. Lily was, at least, satisfied to find he was fully clothed. However, It barely suppressed her rage.

"Afternoon, Evans." He acknowledged within an audible yawn.

"You're pathetic; completely, utterly, downright pathetic." Lily said smoothly. James yanked himself off the bed in a sleepy daze. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he made way to stand in front of her. "You're bringing her about to spite me. It's annoying." She tied her arms over her chest, glaring at him through squinted eyes.

"How does it have anything to do with you? We got a big match next week, I needed her input." James excused. Lily's brows furrowed with surprising strength.

"So, I assume flirting in the library helps your chances of winning."She disposed inside a sour voice. James sniggered at her response.

"I thought it didn't matter who we chose to talk to. If I recall correctly, you're the one who reinforced that rule." His eyes widened as he stared at her, placing emphasis as he addressed her in his reply.

"I don't care who you talk to." Lily opposed.

"Kind of seems like you do, Evans."

"Believe me, Potter. I could watch you fuck her and I wouldn't bat an eyelid."

"Duly noted. Don't you have somewhere to be? It _is_ Thursday."

Lily glanced at her wrist. James peered at the hands of her watch above her. "Shit!" Lily cursed, spinning on her foot to retrieve the bag she left beside the leg of the couch. James followed after her slowly.

She frantically reclaimed her things, shoving her favorite novel inside. She grasped a strap and placed it over her shoulder. Lily glanced at James, who beamed in vanquish at her unprepared state. Lily swallowed hard in hopes of slaying her unexplained feelings of hurt and outrage before walking out the portrait.

* * *

Looks as if we've got ourselves perplexed red head and a - possibly - vindictive Quidditch Captain on our hands. A fast update is accompanied by multiple reviews - so go ahead - leave one! You won't be sorry. Your reviews are literally what fuel me to continue.

**_If you have a question or comment or want to express something you like or hate about Crave, you can visit my tumblr and feel free to abuse my ask box!_**

If you want to rave about how the story is bad - you might as well click the big x button of your browser.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language and sexual content.

Sorry for the late update. It's been a rough few weeks for me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

CRAVE

Inhabiting her bed as if it were her natural habitat, Lily nuzzled into her quilts and puffed in a dreamy condition. She arrested her blankets underneath her chin. Lost in her own train of thought, she would rather cut off a limb than leave this comfortable bed. The days went on at snail's pace. Long, boring days hung heavily while the arrangement had been on hiatus. James and Lily barely spoke unless the conversation involved their duties. James had Rosie over twice since she confronted him. They kept the door closed but Lily could hear them laughing quite often. It pissed her off. She would try to study and she could hear their mumbling voices. Rosie would always say goodbye to James after opening his bedroom door as if she had to rub the engagement in Lily's face. Lily encouraged herself to hide in her bedroom instead. With her door closed, she could barely hear Rosie's pixie like voice pierce her eardrums and she wouldn't be able to hear the familiar laugh he would respond with. It made her blood run thick and sluggish. She didn't have a clue what point he was trying to make anymore. _It wasn't like I had Alton in my room with the door closed. _The reoccurring thought chimed in her mind. She sunk deeper into the sheets, wanting to vanish. _Why am I thinking about this so much? Is this what sex does to people? _She grumbled silently, closing her eyes to shut off such emotions.

"Evans." The muffled voice called her surname from outside the door. She swam deeper into her quilts in hopes to avoid him.

"Evans…" James rasped, tapping his knuckles on her wooden door once again. She could hear him shift his weight from foot to foot outside the room.

"What?" She snapped, the fabrics around her censored her response.

"What are you doing in there?" James asked in an irritated confusion. Lily rose from her warm barrier, pulling the roots of her long hair anxiously. Her loose knit swear swallowed most of her, the sleeves hung and concealed the back of her hands.

"Resting." Lily jeered. An urge inside her encouraged punching him in the face. _Why is he so concerned? Shouldn't he be fucking Rosie? _Her teeth compressed together as she heard and saw him burst into her door without an invitation. He flopped on the unoccupied section of her bed, his eyes down casted as he treaded inside. She tensed immediately as he made himself more comfortable while James used his toes to kick off his shoes and threw them off the bed. They bounced off the wooden floorboards in different directions.

"What the hell? Get out!" Lily screeched, she pushed his shoulder but he didn't budge one bit.

"I need to rest too." James absolved as he got under the blankets with her. She waited for him to leave but he only nestled his head into her goose-feathered pillows. Lily surrendered after a few moments, too tired to fight with him. All she wanted to do was shut her mind off for two seconds. She decided to tolerate his company. Lily squeezed her eyes shut while a sleepy noise escaped her lips.

"Haven't seen you around much, Evans. Is this where you've been hiding?" James questioned softly.

"Mostly." The answer moved slowly out of her lips.

"You trying to avoid me?"

"Not particularly." She lied.

"Well, it's either one or the other, isn't it?"

"Is there something you need?"

"Nope. I told you already. Gotta catch up on that beauty sleep."

"I figured you would be getting lots of sleep considering you spend so much time in your bedroom with what's-her-face."

"So, that's how you're going to bring it up, eh? That didn't take too long."

"As I said, Potter. I really don't care. You can continue hooking up with her if that's what you want. We're not married. I was just saying. So, don't get the wrong idea."

"I haven't been hooking up with her, though." James said to Lily's immediate surprise. She didn't say a word, though. She kept her eyes closed like locked, to avoid giving him a reaction to this piece of knowledge. She wasn't completely convinced anyway.

"We haven't hooked up. Actually, if we're getting technical, I did hook up with her two years ago." He blurted without any coördination. Lily raised her eyebrows, finding this much more believable. "Recently, I haven't, though, I'm sure she wouldn't object to the idea." James laughed sheepishly. Lily opened her eyes and turned her head, her expression sour as a lime.

"So, why not go for it?" She said through a ruffled breath.

"I have my sights set on something else." James mumbled absently as he stared at her with hungry eyes. Lily stared back at James, waiting for him to throw a joke into the equation. He didn't. Their eyes fixated rapidly, reading the details of each other's expression. She cleared her throat, shutting her eyes gently again, she relaxed into the bed with him. A tidal wave of relief rushed over her, she kept her emotions in check, nonetheless.

"Going to agree to my rule?" James asked. It took her a few seconds but Lily nodded, refusing to open her eyes. She didn't want to witness his smug – _That's what I thought_ – look. James chuckled, sinking deeper into the mattress as he laughed. Lily flipped over and faced her back toward him.

"Fuck off, Potter." Lily ordered. He continued to laugh at her expense while Lily fought back a smile. She was happy to get her way but didn't enjoy being submissive to him.

"You and I aren't so different." The words broke through his laughter. Lily flipped over quickly again. She curled her knees into her stomach before shoving them into his right arm and stomach.

"Get out of my bed, you prat!" She kicked him over and over with great force; it only made him laugh harder.

"It's alright if I taste you but it's not alright for me to lay in your bed. Lily logic at it's finest!"

"Out, out, out, out!" Each command earned a single kick. James cruised out of her bed like a rolling-pin. He straightened his clothes and ran his nails through his black hair. Lily pulled the white quilts below her nose; afraid he would see her beaming back.

"Which reminds me, don't make any plans for tonight." James said, kneeling down to meet eyes with her.

"Why?" She asked with the blanket covering her mouth. She already had an idea of what he had planned.

"I think it's about time we start something new in this arrangement. We got a long way to go, Evans."

"Can't wait." She rolled her eyes before turning over. James stood straight once more.

"See ya, Evans." James said before retreating back to his room. Lily placed a spare pillow over her left ear.

"Bring your shoes with you, you idiot!"

* * *

"If I end up staying in studying, I will be thoroughly disappointed in myself…" Marlene grumbled as she stared daggers at Alice – who was busy chatting away with Frank Longbottom.

"Tell Alice that. I don't want to take another look at school work." Lily stretched her arms in an uneasy way. She scoped the corridors absent-mindedly as she replied to her friend. Lily was patient – unlike Marlene.

"Alice!"

"One second!"

"Jesus Christ."

"Fresh air will do you some good!" Lily hollered sharply her way. Alice gave her friends a warning look before turning back to Frank with a pouting lip.

"You'd think they were never going to see each other again, the way they carry on." Marlene muttered, tapping her nails repetitively against the stonewall she leaned against.

"Ah, leave her. Haven't you ever been in love?" Lily linked an arm around her, squeezing her softly as they watched Frank and Alice hug goodbye.

"Nope." Marlene answered.

"Yeah, me either." Lily said inside a laugh.

"Sorry, guys." Alice said, her round cheeks flushed pink from her latest interaction.

"About bloody time, Alice. I'm surprised I didn't grow a beard while waiting on your arse." Marlene fumed, knocking Lily's arm away.

"Well, you guys know how it is with boyfriends…Oh, wait." Alice hissed. Marlene and Lily looked at one another in surprise.

"Oh, you're hilarious!" Marlene mulled in strong sarcasm.

"Alice! I'm hurt!" Lily pressed a dainty hand on her chest. Alice shook her head at the two of them, walking ahead of them eagerly.

"C'mon. You badger me to go and now you guys just want to stand around."

"I'll let that comment slide because I'd rather eat my foot than deal with the dramatics of a relationship."

"Dramatics? You're the one constantly on and off again with Black."

"Ugh, don't say his name." Marlene shut her eyes as they continued on their way out of the castle.

"Black. Black. Black." Alice restated over and over childishly and in the same manner, Marlene cupped her ears with her hands.

"Stop!"

"I rest my case. Think you'll be able to suck it up for a night?" Alice batted her eyelids her way.

"What's tonight?"

"Frank said him and the boys wanted to hang."

"If Black doesn't manage to piss me off, sure." Slowly, Marlene exposed her ears once more after listening to Alice's straightforward explanation.

"You still have that whole slave card. Should be interesting!"

"Nah, I'm saving it for another day. After I'm done with him, he'll never think of borrowing shit from me again." Marlene said, slumping her shoulders lower toward her chest.

"Kinky." Lily snickered, earning a deserving black look from Marlene.

"Speaking of kinky, Cummings still mucking about with Potter?" Alice said wearily, eyeing her friend for an update. Marlene seemed as equally interested to the point where her glower disintegrated.

"I haven't seen her in the dorms." Lily raised her eyes to the sky as she pondered upon the current situation. "James said they weren't hooking up." She informed them without filtering her thoughts.

"…You guys talked about it?" Marlene looked sour again but this time, it confused Lily.

"Um… Kinda."

"What's going on with you two?" Marlene snapped as if she was a pitbull foaming at the mouth.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, becoming just as angry as her best friend.

"One minute, you hate his guts." Marlene muttered in a hot breath.

"And now you're talking… civilly." Alice finished for her – knowing Marlene would only aggravate Lily more with her next sentence. Although Alice looked to defuse the conversation, it was easy to tell which side she agreed with. Lily looked between them, finding that she was on a losing side. She looked for words to explain her doubtful position.

"Well, it was bound to happen." She drew on, attempting to avoid the judgment in the pair of eyes. "We practically live together." Lily peaked to find refuge in their expression but there wasn't much luck. They looked at one another still clearly suspicious. "I still find him just as annoying as I did the first time I met him." She retorted.

"Hey, it's not a problem that you guys are getting along. Just never thought I'd live to see the day." Alice said, raising her hands in surrender.

"You're not falling for him, are you, Licky?" Marlene asked, displeased with her feeble exposition.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"Okay, just checking, Miss Defensive."

"Fine. Are you falling for Black?"

"What?! No!"

"Exactly my point."

"Yeah, well, Black and I aren't all alone in the corridors late, late at night."

"Though, if I check your track record, you two have been in such a scenario." Alice muttered in Lily's defense. She hated to see a fight start, especially between two of her friends.

"Shut up." Marlene coughed out without glancing toward the mediator. Lily ran her fingernails against her scalp, pushing her hair back in the process. The topic of conversation was itching at her mind.

"No, I'm not falling for Potter. Godric Gryffindor, I can't believe you would even ask me that." She grumbled, she stopped in her steps and Alice and Marlene followed suit.

"Don't look now… Voldemort fanatics are heading this way." Alice reported in a hush. This seemed to distract them momentarily. Lily dropped her shoulders and tensed her back, she focused on The Great Lake and refused to look in the direction Alice warned her. Alice grew small, staring at the grass between her friends. The wind carried their voices into earshot; Avery was recounting a story to his group of Slytherin friend's, a story of how he pranked Mary MacDonald a month ago – which the school already knew about. Lily was solid, her disappointment and anger made her rigid. Marlene didn't bother to ignore their presence. She found small satisfaction looking at Snape's wistful, longing expression. Five boys walked like birds flying in v-formation with Rosier leading.

"You think he'd get tired of telling that story. He's only told it about fifty times. And yet, they still laugh as if they heard it the first time."

"Stop looking, Marl." Alice commanded. Marlene didn't budge her head away from the black and green blur Lily detected with her peripheral vision.

"Why?"

"It's like you're asking for them to come bother us."

"I'm not asking them to come bother us, I'm inviting them to come bother us, and then, I can punch each and every one of them in the throat."

Of course, as Lily suspected, the nasty group turned their way after hearing their voices, thus why she had kept her mouth shut the entire time. She found her red hair eye-catching enough; she was really hoping to avoid any interaction with them.

"Aw, look, fellas. It's ickle Lily and her ickle friends." Avery pushed past Snape who – like Lily – was avoiding eye contact.

"How cute." Rosier described in a bored tone, stepping in front of Avery slowly. He was easily the most attractive of the group. One would think this wouldn't be a terribly hard accomplishment – considering he mucked about with a greasy set of friends - but he was still extremely attractive in comparison to other boys in their year. He towered over the majority of his peers and his years dedicated to Quidditch paid off substantially. If it weren't for his ignorance, he would have a line of girls chasing after him, Lily believed. Instead, he went on dates with girls of pure blood only. Any girl stupid enough to think they could change his ways ended up being a new target for their group to harass. Avery trailed behind him like a pet, most days.

"Don't say anything." Alice demanded out of Marlene. Marlene just stared at them without an ounce of fear. Telling Marlene not to do something almost guaranteed the opposite of the request.

"We got a mudblood, a half, and a blood traitor. Now, ain't that something?" Wilkes spoke afterward, pointing a finger at the trio, each jab directing their titles. He looked like a pile of dung beside Rosier. He pressed down his shirt, which clearly were two sizes too small for his meaty body.

"Why don't you shove that finger up your ass, you fat piece of shit." Marlene hollered at the heavyset boy.

"Careful, McKinnon. I could write you up for that one." Rosier called back, rubbing his prefect badge faintly. This made Marlene even angrier.

"Calling us your derogatory terms aren't worth a detention, Rosier? Look who you're talking to before you want to push your prefect shit on us." Marlene pointed backward at the silent red-head. Lily sighed; this was the last thing she wanted.

"Lily Evans, as head girl, you should know better than allow this nonsense to go on." Rosier said to her, looking from her head to toe in disgust.

"Your friends are the ones who started it, pretty boy." Marlene snapped.

"Just go on your way, then. We want nothing from you lot." Lily said, stepping in front of Marlene at this point. The group began to snicker, all but one boy.

"Shut up, Sev." Avery retorted to a plea none of the girls could hear. At that moment, Lily met Severus' eyes. They were the same as the night he had begged for her forgiveness. She could feel her heart cave under, thinking about the moment he had introduced her to the possibility of this world.

"I heard you've been shacking up Potter in the dormitories, the Quidditch pitch, god knows where else." The sentence threw her outside of memory lane. The boys laughed as they saw her expression shift.

"If you're stupid enough to believe such rumors – "

"It would make me sick to touch one of her kind, wouldn't it, Mulciber?"

"You better shut your fucking mouth." Marlene pushed Lily out-of-the-way and made a beeline toward them. Alice grabbed her by the wrist before she could draw her wand.

"Control your friend." Wilkes told Lily and Alice, his beady eyes hungrily moving about like a sewer rat.

"It's funny. Sev was nice enough to look past your filthy ways and in return, you act like he is unworthy of your attention. How very ironic." Mulciber spoke roughly. Lily started to feel embarrassed and annoyed. His accusation revealed Severus had ranted about their situation to them.

"Potter, of all people. I couldn't think of a more egotistical match." Rosier scoffed.

"Agree to disagree, Rosier." A voice came from behind the girls. "I always thought the most egotistical couple would be yourself and a mirror – but to each their own." Eight heads spun to find the owner of the voice.

"Sirius Black." Avery described with distaste. Sirius moved his long hair behind his neck, a lit cigarette wedged between his lips.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Black?" Marlene squeaked in surprise.

"What did I just say?" He patted the dumb founded blonde before strolling over to the boys in green. Alice released Marlene's wrist, realizing she was too surprised at his sudden appearance to dive at them.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, pulling his cigarette to the corner of his mouth effortlessly. Rosier looked down upon him, although he was only an inch taller than him.

"In fact, there is." Rosier muttered. "Someone needs to keep that half blood in check."

"I'll keep that mind. Why don't you morons get out of here before things get uglier than Wilkes' face?" Sirius suggested, clenching the cancer stick with an index finger and his middle finger. He blew the smoke in his face, evidently on purpose. Rosier didn't bat an eyelid.

"It's five against one, Black. Your call."

"It's yours, actually."

To the girls' surprise, the five stepped back after what felt like forever; laughing pressingly as they continued in the direction they started in. Avery would look back every few seconds, mumbling under his breath. Sirius didn't move until they were out of sight. He dropped his cigarette to the grass and stepped down hard.

"Thanks, Sirius." Alice said first, graciously. Marlene brushed off imaginative dust from her robes,

"Whoever made that idiot a prefect?" Marlene asked rhetorically, huffing an aggravated breath.

"You're the idiot, stop trying to pick fights." Sirius flicked her forehead. Marlene slapped his hand away from her.

"Me? They started it!"

"It's true." Alice testified on Marlene's behalf. Sirius sighed, looking at both of them in irritation.

"It doesn't matter, you're a girl. Do you really think you can take on five guys who make it their life mission to hex anyone who looks at them the wrong way?"

"They don't scare me."

"What Marlene means to say is _thank you_!" Alice said, rubbing her hand on Marlene's back. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I meant to say that, I would've." She grumbled at the ground.

"Alright, Evans?" Sirius pulled her aside for a moment as Alice tried to teach Marlene some proper etiquette.

"Fine, thanks." Lily rubbed her arms with her hands. Sirius watched her every movement, his expression colored with concern.

"Good. Don't waste your time worrying about what they say."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be." He said softly and Lily could hardly believe it was Sirius who was talking to her this way. She knew he had a good side but never really saw his kindness up close. In an instant, he snapped back to the happy-go-lucky boy the school knew and sometimes loved.

"Bring some booze for tonight and try not to get in any more rows until then." He told the girls before turning on his foot and leaving them.

"Oh, we won't." Alice sang him a farewell as he walked alone through the lawns. Alice and Marlene began to discuss the scene that just occurred but Lily's thoughts were a bit preoccupied. Lily watched Sirius' back as he treaded by himself. She wondered what it was like for him, as a pureblood, to stick up for people like herself and as a result be abandoned by the ones who were supposed to love him the most.

* * *

I'm sorry if it seemed as if I was begging for reviews before. They just help remind me to keep writing. Leave one if you wish. For an absent minded girl, they come in handy.

**_If you have a question or comment or want to express something you like or hate about Crave, you can visit my tumblr and feel free to abuse my ask box!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language and sexual content.

AN:  
I'm hoping to start weekly updates but forgive me if I fall through, university is kicking my ass. Love you all and enjoy!

* * *

CRAVE

Alice ended up inviting Mary MacDonald to drink in – and this was news to me – The Head Dormitories. Apparently, Potter informed the world that our living circumstances were fit for teenage shenanigans. Back to the subject on Mary, though. We haven't been on the best of terms since fifth year. Of course, we were civil but there was always some tension in her presence. Alice thinks I should learn to get over the fact that Mary would excessively poke at Sev's character. She had every right to, I guess; I just wasn't in the best state to join in with her back then. He was my best friend after all and she was insensitive to that.

Mary and Alice were close. Even at this very moment, they sat cross-legged at the foot of the fireplace, shoulders touching. They mumbled and giggled separately from everyone else. It didn't bother me. As I said, Mary and I were civil with one another. What bothered me was the way her eyes jumped over me to converse with someone behind me.

"Drink up, Licky." Marlene ordered, noticing my staring. She waved a bronze goblet in front of my vision. Looking at Marlene, I knew she knew what I was thinking. Still, she wouldn't cist to break my trance with the offered beverage. I took it and sipped, at least it was butter beer.

"That's my girl." Marlene praised before reclining in her seat, feet resting comfortably on the small table.

"Actually, she's mine." James' voice invaded my ear before he put me in a chokehold and kissed the top of my head. I wrestled out of his grip.

"In your dreams, Potter." I said before clouting his arm. He embraced the injury I gave him, cooing it promises how everything was going to be okay.

"Are we going to start playing some games or what?" Peter took the empty place beside Marlene; he held a clear bottle of Blishen's and drank as if it were tap water.

"Budge up, Evans. You take up the whole damn couch." James tapped at my bare thigh impatiently.

"Well, excuse me."

"Truth or dare, Marly." Alice chirped while clasping her hands.

"Hold on, Alice." Marlene made a hitchhiker's thumb at the gang surrounding Peter's record player. "The boys take centuries to sit around in a circle."

"Just be thankful we supplied the tunes, drinks and amazing company." Sirius peered above Marlene, presenting his award-winning smile.

"Can't deny that I'm grateful for two of the things listed." Marlene mumbled to me. I shook my head, afraid of the outcome the night held.

"Truth or dare!"

"Are we really playing this? I thought we were seventeen." Frank muttered to Alice, handing her a drink.

"C'mon, you know it's fun." Alice informed – clearly the most enthusiastic in the room. Freddie Mercury's sweet voice filled the silence between our ongoing conversations – Remus finally took a place beside Frank on the red and gold adorn rug.

"Nobody's answering me!" Alice hummed for the attention of the group.

"Okay, truth." Peter answered.

"Truth, really? You're starting out with truth?" James shook his head in disappointment. Sirius joined in. "No balls, mate."

"Sod off. Truth, Alice. Go." Peter pointed a confident hand toward her. I assumed his suddenly sociable state was brought upon by the liquid courage he had already consumed half of.

"Okay…"

"This may take a while." Marlene warned cynically to the room. Alice squinted her eyes toward her and spat out the first thing she could think of just to prove her statement wrong.

"Who was your first kiss with?"

Peter shrunk in his seat all of a sudden. "Oh, god. Can I have a new question?"

"No, no. Alice don't change it!" Sirius' grey eyes were already tearing up as he protested in hysterics. This had to be good.

"What? Have you never kissed a girl before?" Alice questioned in a quiet drone. Peter pulled out of his shame quickly, ticked off with her assumption.

"What the… Of course, I have!"

"Peter gets around. Believe it or not." James whispered to me loud enough for the room to catch.

"He's a bigger slut than Padfoot." Remus covered his cut lip to laugh. Sirius scrolled his eyes toward his so-called comrades.

"How am _I_ a slut?"

"C'mon, you're a pretty big slut, Pads." Remus answered without a speck of regret. Sirius twitched one eye in thought and nodded shortly after – there wasn't much use denying the accusation.

"Who did you snog?!" Mary roared. Peter reverted back to the mortified version of himself.

"I don't really want to relive that memory."

"You picked truth!"

"Go on, Worms. We're not the type to judge."

"Fine…Phyllis Witte." His face looked as if someone force-fed him a plate of vegetables. The girls exchanged looks of confusion while the boys feebly tried to hold in their laughter.

"Why are you so embarrassed? I like Phyllis."

"She's sweet, you guys are assholes." Alice swatted at Frank's leg in particular just as Freddie Mercury belted a high note in _Somebody to Love._

"She's _okay_." The emphasis Frank put on the last word meant Alice was being a little too generous.

"You could give her face to scientific study!"

"Black!" Marlene shouted.

"What? It's true! Real mug on that one." He began to shudder violently at the thought.

"It's all about personality!"

"The girl has the personality of a handle!"

"Not going to lie, she's as dull as dishwater."

"Horrible! All of you!"

"Can we please move on from me now?" Peter looked as if his head was squished between his shoulders, eyes casted down as a mockery of his shame.

"You're in charge, Worms. Pick your victim."

"Alright… Hm…"

"Before I catch up with Dumbledore's facial hair."

"Mary!"

"Truth." Sirius said clearly. Seven heads – including mine – sharply turned in the direction of his voice. He could only smirk being put center stage.

"I said Mary!" Peter laughed.

"What? I'm just trying to speed the game up." The mischievous grin told another story.

"What's that mean? We just started." One voice retorted but I didn't bother to see who was speaking at this point, I was more interested in where Black was planning to go with this.

"It's Mary, remember? We all know the answer already." Sirius said simply and she was already falling for his reverse psychology, not that I was surprised. She liked the attention he gave her, you could tell by the way she giggled and nonchalantly – yeah, right – bit her lip while gazing up at him.

"Am I that predictable, Padfoot?" She tittered girlishly, sipping out of her goblet. His self-proclaimed nickname sounded abnormal coming out of her mouth. Judging by the jittering coming from Marlene's right leg, I knew I wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"Prove me wrong, MacDonald." His order was light-hearted.

"Dare, it is." She nodded her head at Peter, a playful gleam shooting through her pupils. It definitely took Peter off guard momentarily; she was no Phyllis Witte.

"Oh, uh… Okay. Hum…I dare you to…take four shots with me"

"Ugh, I hate shots."

"You picked dare." Sirius reminded with a devilish grin. Mary sucked in air begrudgingly, slinking back her hair before releasing the built up air in her lungs.

"Okay, I'll go after I pick someone."

"Pick, woman!" Peter demanded, getting off the rug while choking the neck of his bottle.

"…Lily." I wasn't expecting that.

"What?" And I guess I made that pretty obvious.

"Truth or dare, silly." She smiled at me as if she had been the entire night. It took me a moment to register her question. Unlike Mary, I wasn't afraid of looking predictable or boring. I wasn't in the mood to guzzle a bottle of fire whiskey or have Mary of all people to pick someone for me to snog.

"Truth."

"Playing it safe, Evans? Why am I not surprised?" Black clicked his tongue a third time before I replied.

"Sorry, Black. Your reverse psychology doesn't work on me." Marlene was the first to break into a fit of laughter at my subtle gibe. Apparently, it wasn't subtle enough based on Mary's expression toward t he two of us.

"Who was the last bloke you snogged?" Mary shrugged before uncrossing her legs and joining Peter to take some shots. I should have known I'd have to lie in some parts of this game – On both sides of me, there was a tension coming from Black and his obnoxious best friend.

"Amos Diggory." I lied in the hopes of appearing honest. Casually, I scanned my eyes over their reactions. It wasn't completely false, I did snog Amos. Even so, I was fully aware he wasn't the _last_ bloke I snogged. Alice and Marlene seemed convinced, at least, much to my satisfaction. Remus and Frank just nodded, sipping their drinks.

"I remember that." Frank sniggered into his cup, causing a small echo.

"No offence, Lily. It looked as if he was trying to eat your face." Remus smiled at me wearily – embarrassed for me.

"Doesn't matter, he's gorgeous." Marlene had me spoken for and her answer left Sirius stingy.

"Oh, yeah?" Sirius questioned with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, he is. Fucking lush." She kissed four fingertips supported by her thumb before throwing them to the ceiling as if she were sending compliments to a chef. I snuck a glance at Potter to check his status. He had his mouth hidden by his goblet but he raised his eyebrows at me in acknowledgement. Potter didn't exactly seem happy, I wondered what was truly to blame: the memory itself or the title that rightfully belonged to Potter. In the background, I could hear Mary try to calm herself before taking her first of four shots; even so, no one was particularly watching them.

"Evans, you're up."

"Alright… Frank!"

"Dare!"

"Now, that's more like it. Don't let him off easy, Evans." Sirius squeezed the space between my collar-bone and shoulder encouragingly as he gaited behind the couch.

"Fine. I dare you to… let us blind fold you …"

"Oh, Godric…"

"I'm not done! You have to let us blindfold you and kiss three things that we pick, this includes people."

"Not too shabby, Evans."

"Oh, piss off. You're going to make me kiss Sirius' sweaty ball sack."

"I'll have you know my balls are not sweaty and it would be your honor to place your lips on these bad boys!"

"I'll make sure it's nothing gross, Franky." Alice said while squeezing his arm affectionately.

"That's no fun!" Sirius whined.

"Alice, you're in charge of picking! Licky, come get a refill with me." Marlene ordered contentedly. I finished my drink while following Marlene so I had something to refill with her.

"I don't think I - I can do another." Mary said, looking queasy with a hand over her mouth.

"Three's not bad, this shit burns."

"Sorry, Pete!" She patted his cheek regrettably. He mirrored her actions toward her.

"Understandable, Mary!"

"What you got Frank doing?"

"They're blindfolding him and forcing him to kiss three particulars."

"Ooh!" Mary skipped over without another word. Peter followed afterward, sending a smile our way before deciding upon Frank Longbottom's fate.

"Enjoying yourself, Licky?" Marlene leaned against the table, swinging an ankle over her foot as she scoped the theatrics that occurred in front of us. James retreated to his room quickly; he wore a similar smile to Sirius' and that promised some misfortune.

"It's better than what I expected. Who knew the Marauders provided decent company? Just hope I don't get in trouble for having a party."

"It's barely a party. It's a get together!"

"With alcohol!"

"We're all of age. Don't sweat, Head Girl."

"As long as I don't go down alone." I mumbled to myself while pouring a plentiful amount in my goblet – feeling slightly out of character saying this. Marlene smirked at me, impressed with my tolerance to this sort of behavior.

"How's Sirius?" I asked, smirking back at her. She rolled her eyes but her smile stayed standing.

"Should've seen that coming."

"Getting a little jealous of Mary, are we?" I asked in a stage whisper before washing down my mouth with the pungent taste of fire whiskey.

"Why would I be jealous of Mary? She's too wound up for Black's taste."

"Doesn't explain your shaking legs." I noted within a laugh. She shot me a look but there was no use, I caught her on that one. Marlene took a deep breath, tucking locks of hair from either side of her face behind her ears. She looked at me once again, preparing to defend herself. I couldn't help but admit seeing her like this gave me small satisfaction after her interrogating earlier this afternoon.

"He just knows it pisses me off when he flirts with other girls. I do the same shit to him – it's not an issue."

"So, you do like him!"

"Fuck… I don't know. Sometimes. It's a very complicated association." I wasn't sure if she were trying to convince herself or me at this point.

"You mean a relationship?"

"No. Black and I will never have a relationship." And she washed down her reply with the burning substance.

I called that "Bullshit."

She made another face. "It's true! Its kind of ninety-nine percent hate, one percent..."

"Love." I finished for her.

"Wrong word. More like… tolerance."

"That doesn't sound confusing at all." I remarked sarcastically as I recalled her loosing her virginity to him. That's a lot more than one percent of tolerance.

"I told you, complicated association." Her empty hand expanded gracefully like a game show's hostess would present a prize. She didn't have me fooled yet.

"You and Potter?" She was changing the subject.

"What about Potter and I?"

"Well, you're closer. What's the dynamic?"

"He's slowly beginning to piss me off less."

"That's a given. Are you friends now?"

"Maybe. Slightly." This time, I wasn't lying. I still had no idea what terms we were really on. One minute, I'm ready to set him on fire and the next I want him touching me. Marlene was right about one thing, sex definitely was making an impact on my personality and I haven't even had it yet.

"Just don't let him into your pants. It's all he wants." She warned with a watchful eye as she guzzled out of the bottle. Her words stung for some reason but I answered quickly out of reflex.

"I know."

"Sirius rolled a joint if you want to come smoke it with us later."

"Us?"

"Potter, myself, and obviously, Black."

"I don't know." I figured the alcohol in my system made that idea more tempting than it actually was. It would be another first.

"I'm not going to peer pressure you, Licks. Alice hates it so don't say anything." Marlene tipped off. I nodded, taking the bottle from her. Weed didn't scare or intrigue me – it was just there.

"We'll see." I sighed, knowing she was waiting for my answer. Her usual frown departed momentarily and the sight briefly reminded me why boys were fascinated with her.

"You know," She began, throwing her right hand across my shoulders and pulling me in closer. "There's something different about you lately. You're a lot more fun."

"Wow, Marls. I don't know whether to feel insulted or flattered."

"Flattered, Licky! You could use a little fun in your life filled of responsibility."

"This is true."

* * *

After a couple of rounds of the game and after a couple of rounds with the bottles the boys brought over, questions and dares were beginning to get more interesting. Still, if my life depended on it, I wouldn't be able to remember most of what was revealed.

"Prongsie!" Mary chose her victim. James motioned with his hand for her to bring it on. "Dare."

"Kiss Lily." The gang began to howl like a pack of wolves as James and I stiffened in our seats. Somehow, most of Mary's challenges and questions involved my discomfort.

"Could it be Prong's dreams are coming true tonight?" Frank rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Nu uh, no way. He's not kissing her!" Marlene belted loudly for me.

"C'mon, why not?" Sirius sniggered, poking at Marlene's sides but she did not look particularly impressed with the situation at hand.

"It's a dare. He has to do it." Mary clarified with a straight face, staring at me directly while saying it.

"They can't have their first kiss under these circumstances! This has built up since first year and now they're supposed to do it in a game?"

"Jesus Christ, Wormtail. Don't be such a girl." Sirius found it necessary to smack a hand over his forehead.

"What do you mean _first_ kiss? There's supposed to be more?" Marlene looked positively green with the idea. If only she knew about what we really did...

"Duh." Alice answered with a wink.

"If I let him kiss me, can we move on?" I muttered through gritted teeth. This earned a few more howls – mostly from the drunken Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom.

"You don't have to Lily." Remus mumbled my way, his lip looking dangerously close to splitting with each movement. I stared into his face for a moment – he really was unaware of our situation.

"It's okay, Remus. I don't _think_ I'll die." I complimented the statement with an uncertain expression. Remus nodded with wide eyes.

"This is seriously happening?" Marlene said, appearing as if she smelt something foul.

"We're about to witness an overdue event! Everyone, pipe the fuck down!" Peter ordered, claiming first row seat in the audience.

"For fuck's sake, it's a kiss." James grumbled at them. However, the color in his face was not helping his case. "You're acting like Snivellus showered or something." The snide remark took the attention off him momentarily; Mary found his joke positively hilarious.

"Not cool, Potter." I scolded. His eyes told me he wasn't sorry.

"Oi, Potter. This maybe your only chance. Make it good!" Alice advised in her singsong tone. His hazel eyes met mine – inaudibly reminding me how wrong she was. I took another gander at the peanut gallery – sitting cross-legged in a half circle facing us like kids ready to play duck, duck, goose. Turning back to Potter, I could feel my cheeks boiling hot like two pots of water under a stove.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Sirius was the one to start the chant that was – unsurprisingly – contagious.

I closed my eyes and wondered how many people would know about this by Monday morning. He grasped each side of my face with his strong hands. I tried to tune out the snickers while staring at the insides of my eyelids. I had to keep my face composed, maybe even a little repulsed. The last thing I wanted was people thinking there was a sudden chance that James Potter and Lily Evans were shacking up the Head Dormitories.

His lips crashed into mine roughly, followed by a few excited squeals from our, inappropriately named, friends. The way he moved his mouth opened mine and I started thinking about our drawn out hiatus. It was difficult to pretend to be a statue at this point. I wanted him again. Potter pulled back, his hands dropping from my face as I slowly gained back my vision.

"That was hot." Alice remarked.

"Better than Amos!" Remus laughed softly.

"Thank you for the commentary but I still hate Potter. Sorry." I spat his way playfully. Remus shrugged, a fresh smile pulled on his usually worn face. If I didn't know any better, I would figure he was proud of James for finally planting one on me.

"Well, if that didn't convince her then I don't know will." James stated while tossing a hand into his hair familiarly for show. Sirius smiled knowingly at the two of us and I tried to act like he was invisible.

"I, now, pronounce you man and wife." Mary giggled, tossing her shoulder length hair over her shoulder. She wore a haughty smirk, obviously feeling responsible for any alleged magic the group saw.

"I, now, pronounce you an idiot." Marlene said. Sirius almost spit out his drink from laughing so hard.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Peter scoffed.

* * *

I already have next chapter finished - including a **very steamy** interaction between our favourite couple - so do me a favour and review! I love your feedback!

**_**If you have questions, comments or want to express something you like or hate about Crave, you can visit** **my tumblr and feel free to abuse my ask box! _****_I'd love to get some. You can ask anything!**_**

**_**Here are some examples!**_**

_"Will Snape be in the story more?!"_

_"Why the hell is Marlene hating on our OTP?"_

_"IS SIRIUS GOING TO REVEAL JAMES AND LILY HAVE HOOKED UP!?"_

_"Why do you take so god damn long to update? Asshole."_

_"How did you get so awesome?"_

**_;) _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language and sexual content_ in this chapter especially._

AN:  
Just finished my first year of University! I'm going to complete this story before my summer ends. I rewrote this chapter a few times - there's a few alternative versions - I wasn't satisfied with my first attempt. So, here it is now! Enjoy!

* * *

CRAVE

I concluded that it didn't make me a complete loser since I passed out on smoking illegal substances. They left half an hour ago without my paranoid presence. Marlene gave me shit for getting her hopes up but I didn't think I was ready. It wasn't as if I totally lost my sense of character. Maybe some areas were altered but it didn't affect the bulk of me.

Everyone left a little earlier. The majority wanted to get a head start on their slew of homework. Marlene, Sirius and James did not seem to care about the sort. I wasn't bitter that I was left alone to clean the mess that was left behind. I was still wired thanks to the whiskey burning in my gut.

Instead of smoking a joint, I was arranging glasses the old fashioned way, my wand laid unused beside my bed. I never thought we would get through the night without breaking something. Surprisingly, our friends were in proper order. Nobody was too sloshed, though; Mary might have been pretending to be. With my hand wrapped in a damp cloth, I scrubbed the inside of the glass until it sparkled. I had only three more to go when I heard Potter stumble in.

"Potter?" I asked, although I was far more than certain by his hushed muttering.

"Evening, Evans." His tone was more relaxed than usual. I peaked my head in the direction of the portrait. He had his fists in his pockets and looked pleasantly at ease with himself. His hair was in a state of chaos but it wasn't far from looking unfamiliar.

"How high are you?" I couldn't help but laugh. Boy, he was obvious.

"Well, let's just say I can see my house from here." Potter said with a squint of his eyes, a straight line posing as his lips.

"Merlin…" I shook my head as a judgmental nanny would. He raised his hands to ear level, closing his eyes in defeat.

"It's nothing." He protested quietly. "It's not like I do this regularly. Don't go lecturing me, Evans." That sounded like an order. I clicked my tongue at him twice.

"Wasn't going to. You're just funny." I had to comment on. He smiled wryly at me, still standing at the frame of the portrait.

"That's not all I am." Potter informed me, it was hard to tell from the angle but I think he just attempted to smolder me. I pretended to be oblivious to it, turning a glass upside down was far more interesting.

"If you don't do it regularly, how do you have access to it?" I muttered, my eyes no longer focusing on him.

"Padfoot. Only other time he smokes besides parties is when he's angry." He answered in a raspy sound.

"Sounds like the most reasonable method…" I remarked sarcastically, fiddling with the final glass in my hand.

"You know Padfoot." Potter replied with a shrug of his shoulders. I could tell by the look in his sorry eyes that he looked at Sirius the same way I did earlier today.

"Does he still live with you?" I tried to ask in my least intrusive tone, my main focus on placing the glass inside the cabinet.

"Yep." His tone improved with the change of subject. A smile lifted across his face. He turned around to take off his shoes. I shut the cabinet door gently and made haste toward the front of the fireplace, the wet cloth still present in my grasp.

"He's really like a brother to me." Potter admitted, claiming most of the couch for himself. His ankles rested on the arm of the chair and he stared at the ceiling for a little while.

"Siblings aren't all what they make them out to be." I laughed through the thought of my sisterly experiences, kneeling down to sit cross-legged in front of him. He turned his head in my direction.

"You're probably right. What would I know? I'm just an only child." He mumbled incoherently. We really were from opposite ends.

"Friends are the family we get to choose, as they say." I answered, toying with the loose strands on the cloth's seam. From this short distance, I could now see how the whites of Potter's eyes were visibly pink.

"How'd you like that kiss tonight? Better than Amos Diggory?" James asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Maybe a little." I smirked at him

"Good, I'm glad." He said, shutting his eyes as if that was the "Goodnight!" he was looking for.

"Were you mad that I lied?" The question shot out of my mouth like a bullet in a loose chamber, I couldn't let the night end without knowing for certain.

"Guess you had to, huh? It'd be tragic if someone were to ever believe that you felt something less than hatred for me." The acid in his words were evident, even with his eyes closed. I wondered if it was a defensive mechanism.

"I kissed you in front of all of them, didn't I?" I challenged.

"And now we're alone," James said, his eyes expelling from his lids to stare at me. I arched a brow at him.

"Your point?" I jerked my chin forward, waiting for his explanation. He met my perplexed expression intrepidly.

"I think you know."

"I don't." I answered dryly, folding the cloth in my lap to break our gaze momentarily.

"Oh, really?" He pried, I could feel his eyes watching my hands, his voice was as smooth as melting butter on top of hot popcorn.

"Really." I answered, standing up afterward. He sat properly almost immediately.

"How peculiar." He said with a rub of his chin and then he smiled at me.

"Well, I've had enough of this." I declared with a nod of my head. "Sweet dreams, Potter." I nodded at him coyly, a tiny grin furtively hidden. Spinning on my heels, I headed straight to my room after tossing the folded cloth on the table.

"Don't go mucking about the castle looking for munchies." I advised without taking a second glance at him. My scurrilous attitude wouldn't drive Potter away. If anything, it intrigued him, thus; why I left my door open. Something told me Potter wouldn't be able to go another night of this suspension.

I sighed audibly as I moved toward my dresser, pretending to find something to wear to bed. Potter walked into my room with dedication. I peered at him, feeling a little successful in my ploy.

Before I could ask what he wanted, he pretty much took it from me. His hands grasped my face before planting a hard one on me. My lips reacted just as eagerly like we never stopped our previous session. Potter's hands moved to claim the small of back, leading me to fall with him into my bed. I obliged with a soft landing, our lips never detaching.

His hand grabbed in between my thighs and began to rub vigorously. My back arched, granting him access of my body for him to use. When his hand found my center, I found myself raising my hips for his access. Something inside told me that I ought to stop, but I didn't want to. I couldn't. I could hear Marlene's warnings ring in my head while Potter kissed me repetitively.

I knew the bad decision I was making but it didn't matter. The thrill his touch brought me made me careless. With every indication he conducted, my body squirmed with an appreciative response. I could feel myself pooling into the motion of his fingers, his other hand grabbed anxiously at my exposed skin. He squeezed and massaged my thighs while the other hand pushed my knickers to the side.

James looked at me dead in the eye, partially out of breath. A smile spread on my face as I gaped back at him, wondering what his next move would be. James shifted into the depth of my hair, his lips lightly pressing against my neck. Each kiss was gentle and anticipated which was a little unusual for Potter. When was he ever gentle?

His kisses trailed lower and lower and I already knew where he was heading. He lapped my center in a ravenous state. The noises that slipped out of my mouth were unrestrained and plainly delirious. The patterns he followed had me light headed, the room span as I held his head into me. I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair, twisting them and wrapping them to hold him under my control. It was more than unusual to be in this position with Potter. Although, it appeared I had the power in the stance, I was puddy in Potter's trained hands and I couldn't tell if I hated him for it or not.

His eyes were mostly closed throughout the stretch. Every so often, they would roll back open to watch my expression, to watch me quiver beneath his influence. I would flush routinely under his gaze. It was decided; I hated Potter for doing this to me.

I could barely keep the suckers open either. My head would roll back along with my vision. I gripped at the sheets, at his free hands, at his hair while hitting some high notes. I thought to myself in the midst of what was happening, how could anything feel better than this? I didn't think it was possible. I, then, imagined what it would feel like to have Potter inside me. I squeezed my eyes shut while Potter suckled at my sex. The thought and sensation joined forces and drove me to thrust into his face. He enjoyed it. Never would have expected that.

"Fuck!" I cursed as he continued, dedicated as a soldier. He eyed me carefully, recouping out of my middle, his chin shined in the ill lit room. His tongue protruded from his unscathed lips, the pink tip skimming for residue to relish in.

"Enjoying yourself?" He breathed audibly. I fluttered my eyelashes, lying there drained and frantic all at once.

"Yes." I hummed at him, aching for him to go back to work. I would've told him to 'shut up' if my brain was functioning properly but it wasn't. I thirsted for him to proceed with my body as if it were an instrument only he could practice. One smirk danced across his face; I caught a flash of his teeth. He dove at me steadily.

He ran his tongue slowly down my neck until he discovered my chest. He kissed my breasts clemently, tasting my skin in at full tilt. I struggled under his mouth, fighting back moans that wanted to be heard. For a moment, I thought my bra unclasped by it's own will – I soon realized Potter's hands slinked behind my back without my knowledge. He pulled it off in a hurry and sucked at my nipples. Every nerve in my body contracted together, starting from my legs to the top of my head. I twitched into his mouth, unable to hold in another sound. James' hands traveled down my body, gripping with the starving need for contact. His lightly tanned hands scrambled over me, my white as linen flesh being snatched in the process. I was trembling. I didn't know what to focus on, his mouth wrapped around my breast or his hand trotting back to the first position.

"Fuck, Potter. You're good." I gasped aloud in the middle of my praise. I could feel him smile on me.

"Watch out, Evans. You might give me a big head." He glanced down at the space between us, his member visibly stiff through his boxers. The sight brought me out of my delirious nature, I laughed at him there. It was easy to see how hard he was and I couldn't help but feel special for inspiring the shape.

"Like what you see?" Potter asked, noticing my glued gaze. I was impressed by it. Potter had everything going for him, I was starting to understand why he was so cocky, pardon the pun.

"Maybe." I said sheepishly.

"Maybe?" His eyebrows pushed together, squinting his eyes at my answer. I laughed again before replying.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He smiled wryly. I tried my best to glare at him.

"No." I corrected.

"God damn it, Evans. Make up your mind." He said, running his left hand into that mess of dark hair.

"Shut up and get back at it." I ordered, pointing to my lower body. It felt good having James Potter under my control, following my stipulation. He raised his bushy eyebrows, licking his lips; he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Bossy." He pointed out before moving closer. His fingers went inside me again, wiping the smile off my face. I was back under. The euphoric buzzing rang through every inch of me. Every time he touched me, it felt better and better. My body was finally adjusting to pleasure. He lowered himself on me amid my hips. James' hot breath expanded across me, I quivered, I anticipated for his tongue but it never came.

"Christ alive, Evans. You're gorgeous." He wasn't looking at my face. I raised myself for him to take me but only his fingers were at my labor.

I squirmed again, hoping he would get the message I so desperately attempted to pass on. He smiled at me devilishly. Son of a bitch.

He rose, his bare chest glistening. "Tell me you want me, Evans." He bit his bottom lip, his eyes half open; his fingers still working inside me.

"Fuck that." I barked uneasily. He worked his hand faster, my body recessed in response. His smile was indestructible, knowing he had control here. I did want him; he didn't need to know that, obviously.

"What is it, Evans?" He muttered softly, deliberately teasing me. His toothy smile throwing me off guard as he exerted his hand out of my sight.

"Just do it."

"Ah, ah, ah." His fingers curled in the depth of me due to my lack of magic words, my toes coiled similarly. I studied the details of his torso. He was fit, that was one thing I couldn't ignore. I had seen him strutting The Quidditch Pitch shirtless before, instructing orders to his teammates but this was completely different. One trim arm draped below his hips casually while the other arm twitched and flexed into me.

"I want you." I coughed out indistinctly. He went faster only to spite me.

"Potter, you fucking sod." The words broke out of me like a supersonic shockwave, I clenched my eyes shut and turned away from his framed surveillance. The feeling of his eyes never withdrew. I could already imagine what demeanor he wore, watching me squirm like a sliced up worm underneath his knife.

"Temper, temper." His finger retrieved out of me in a saturated state. I sat up, putting my hands behind my back.

"You're stopping?" I grumbled. He smiled at me. I only scowled harder. I hated how much he was enjoying this and I hated how he knew I was enjoying it just as much. It was still Potter for Godric's sake and that deflated head of his was taking up a majority of my room.

"What's with the smirking?"

"What do you mean?" James leaned his face in closer. The closer I got to the sly smile, the hotter my blood bubbled.

"The face." I circled the outline of his head with my pointer finger, drawing particular attention to his mouth.

"When you hear the girl - whose been shutting you down for years - moan out three wonderful words and when that said girl complains when you stop, that's when this face occurs." He mimicked the circling motion I made. I scoffed at him, forgetting I was naked in front of him momentarily.

"You think you're so talented just because it feels good every now and then."

"Oh, every now and then, is it?"

"I'll have you know," I barged in before he could finish his goading. "It's not like I've done this rubbish before. Obviously, it's going to feel… interesting."

"Evans, Muggle Studies is interesting. I think the right word you're looking for would be –"

"The point I'm trying to make is; you're not all that gifted." I said, concluding the statement with crossed arms. James' smirk faltered.

"Sheesh, thanks." That one hit his ego, it was easy to tell when he ruffled his disobedient hair and avoided my eyes.

"I could make you feel the same way if I wanted to." I said simply. His hand paused in the deep of his dark scalp.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to test that theory." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yes."

"Fine."

"Pretty cocky for an innocent little girl."

"I'm not that innocent, Potter."

"Is that a joke?"

"Be quiet." I ordered while reaching for the waist of his trousers. The contact forced his mouth to shut pretty quickly. He leaned back slowly as I undid his button and fly. With a strong tug, I removed his pants and briefs providentially. I looked up at him, eager to see the captivated expression.

As I presumed, Potter looked positively animated, locking a feverish gaze with me. His cock stood up like a flagpole, a force waiting to be reckoned with. I smiled kittenish at the length of him, stroking it gratingly. I could feel a pulse jolt through his member. I bet he never thought he'd live to see the day where I would do such willingly. In a consistent pattern, I rubbed him firmly. Each stroke made him swell; he was chewing on his bottom lip, watching me anxiously.

"You like that?" I hummed to him. James didn't speak; he just nodded his head, unable to take his eyes off of my moving hands. Every now and then, his stare flickered into mine. I wet my lips as I massaged him. For some reason, I didn't feel as nervous as I expected to be. For some reason, Potter made this fun. I didn't feel insecure one bit and I was more than surprised.

"Mmm, Lily." He purred my name as he rolled his head back into one of my goose-feathered pillows. His hips rose and matched the rhythm of my palm. With his head flopped back, I found it the perfect timing to put my mouth around him. I crouched over his hip comfortably and ran my tongue along his shaft. He flinched into me, cooing a grateful noise. His head shot back up to watch the show before him, the fixated look told me he was burning this memory into his brain. I peered at him before taking the head of his cock into my mouth.

It occurred to me then that I really had no idea what to do next, I held him in my mouth for a moment as I recollected Marlene giving Alice and I some '_crucial_' and '_valuable_' tips on performing oral.

She told us to make it as wet as possible, I recalled immediately. I sucked on him for an extended amount of time, the noises he made were reassuring my efforts. He felt incredibly strong and warm between my parted lips. I dipped my head deeper into his lap to take more of him.

I breathed through my nose as we got faster and deeper. The back of my head was cupped by his left hand; he was encouraging me to take more of him. I consented without hearing a plea from my old set of principles.

"Lily – I'm – I'm going to – " I braced myself for the foul conclusion. Marlene always told us that blokes loved it when she would swallow the aftermath. I prepared to take it like a spoonful of medicine. He erupted over my clasping tongue, his seed was almost boiling hot and - as assumed - pungent over my taste buds. I gulped the vile substance down in a hurry before coming up for air. Potter gaped, realizing I consumed him so naturally.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" He barked, his forehead laced with sweat. The tone could only be described as stunned.

"I told you." I mumbled, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Can you tell me again? Every day?"

"In your dreams."

"Good – fucking – Godric!" He exclaimed before running two hands through those unruly locks again. He eyed me with wonder before pouncing on top of me.

* * *

Good on Lily for finally returning the favour! Hope you guys liked this steamy encounter, expect more of this next chapter!

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

These characters do not belong to me. They were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
This story is rated: M. Due to language and sexual content

AN: Quick update! Bet you thought I wasn't capable of one of those! Well, you can thank the fact that I'm on summer break! Enjoy!

* * *

CRAVE

"Rule breaking is never permitted here at Hogwarts, Freddie. You're in second year; you should know that well by now. I have no other choice."

"That's not even fair, he was the one who keeps hexing me and I'm getting in trouble for retaliating?"

"Mr. Lloyd will also be receiving detention with a span much longer than yours, if you must know. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't fight fire with more fire?"

"Yes…"

"And do you know why that is?"

"Because you only get burnt."

"Exactly. If it's such an issue, take it up with your head of house. Though, I doubt their opinion will differ."

Freddie Newport marched down the corridor after getting that earful, he returned to his group of friends looking sour as possible. I sighed after his figure vanished with them. I couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing I would have done the same as him and I _have_ in the past against a group I now found myself spending an awful lot of time with.

"Harsh, Evans. You could've let him off with a warning."

Spinning around brought me face to face with the self-proclaimed: Padfoot, accompanied by the one they called Moony. I stopped wondering about the story behind those peculiar pet names a long time ago.

"Rules are rules, Black. You know that."

"If I remember correctly, you used to hex ol' Prongsie every other day in fourth year. Don't remember you serving any detentions."

"You forgot to mention how he would harass me with declarations of love every other day in fourth year."

"Alright, Lily?" Remus greeted with a small smile, a cut on his cheek stretched in the process.

"Alright." I assured with a smile, his presence was a hell of a lot more tolerable. The other side of Sirius – the one I witnessed a week ago – was like a total solar eclipse; one hardly caught sight of it.

"Oh, come off it. It wasn't harassment! I'd call it expressing one's devotion to an extreme and eye catching level." Sirius extended his arms to the ceiling, continuing to waste my last bit of patience for the day.

"Are we done talking about Potter yet? I already see him enough of him as it is."

"Isn't that so." Sirius covertly reminded with a triumph in his voice. I attempted to remain cool due to Remus' perceptive senses accompanying the two of us. If we were alone, I would've gladly ripped his head off. His comments were getting under my skin.

"You thinking of heading to Hogsmeade this weekend, Lily?" Remus served a change of subject much to my satisfaction. Anything was better than discussing my many interactions with James Potter.

"I hadn't thought of it. Are many going?"

"Hell, yeah. Got to pay a visit to see my girlfriend." Sirius said while puffing out his chest concealed in his thick sweater.

"Girlfriend?"

"Don't get him going." Remus begged, placing a hand over his forehead.

"I'm talking about Rosmerta. Y'know who Rosmerta is."

"Yes, we're all familiar with Rosmerta." I muttered to his feet, sounding completely unimpressed. Rosmerta was The Three Broomstick's barmaid that every single bloke under the sun ogled at like hungry, drooling dogs. I even caught Sev gawking at her cleavage once in Third Year. I shook my head, hoping the memory would recede out of my bleeding conscience.

"Merlin's beard, she has the most amazing rack." Sirius recollected with stars in his grey eyes.

"How very charming of you, Black. I wonder what Marlene would say to that."

"She'd say nothing. She's too busy shacking up Aidan Toulson this weekend." Sirius shot the words out of his mouth like they were darts. He wore a neutral expression while meeting my eye.

"He asked her to Hogsmeade?" I muttered in disbelief. It did make sense, though. Marlene was a looker. Despite her hard shell, boys were pulled in. Why was I the last to know everything?

"I don't know and, on top of that, I don't really care." Sirius uttered in a genuine matter. His eyes showed no hint of jealousy. Though, the way one side of his mouth twitched lead me to believe there was more to it than just that.

"Sure sounds like it."

"I really don't. She's public goods." Sirius sniggered victoriously, his stare now focused on the ground.

"Excuse me, that's still my best friend you're talking about." I stepped forward; ready to make a hypocritical scene in front of the impressionable first years that scampered past us.

"Last weekend was fun, we should all do it again sometime." Remus shot in to defuse the tension – he obviously knew that the topic could only end in disaster.

"Didn't I tell you the Head Dormitories are key for parties? Next time we'll invite more birds." Sirius rubbed his hands together quickly in excitement. I rolled my eyes at the thought; he acted like he lived there too.

"Hey, Lily!"

"Great..." Sirius bellowed as Alton appeared out of virtually nowhere. Remus elbowed his arm to keep quiet as Alton approached the three of us. Alton met them with an untroubled smile.

"Alright, Remus? Sirius?" He questioned lightly without a shred of fear. Remus nodded at him in salutation. Sirius stared at him as if he sucked on a lemon prior to his arrival.

"Alright."

"Alright, Wesley? Rubbish at Potions, are you? What a shame. I always found Potions extremely _easy_." Sirius said with a smile that matched his friend. The condescending sound that left Sirius Black's lips erased Alton's chipper mood.

"We all got our weaknesses." Alton said, which I could vouch for. He was growing some stature through his stance as he pulled his shoulders back. Sirius looked at him up and down, seeming unimpressed with what he saw.

"I thought you got a Troll last year in Potions." Remus pointed out. "You're lucky Sluggie let you back in this year." Remus groused to his longhaired friend with a click of his tongue. It earned him a fist to the gut.

"So, what's it that you need, Wesley?" Sirius trilled, ignoring Remus as he rubbed his stomach.

"Nothing from you, Black." Whatever sweetness Alton usually had in his speech earlier was entirely gone. He turned to me.

"Do you have a minute, Lily?"

"Sure." I answered in hopes of saving him from Black's condemnation. We strolled behind a pillar out of Remus and Sirius' field of vision. When I looked over my shoulder, I could see that they were still there.

"Let's just get this out in the open. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Hogsmeade?" I acted as if I never heard the place before. I was more surprised that he even asked me.

"Yes, are you free?"

"I'm not really…" I didn't know what excuse to offer him. The fifth year version of myself was belting a conquering anthem. I soothed myself with one, quiet, exhale. I was unable to meet Alton's buoyant eyes. I couldn't go to Hogsmeade with him. That would breach the arrangement.

"I'm not really sure." I began again.

"C'mon, Lily! You know we'd have a blast. We'll go anywhere you want." It saddened me watching him plea. It wasn't that long ago that I would've swallowed every foul tasting Bertie Bott's for such an opportunity. Things, however, were complicated.

"I just have a lot of homework and – "

"Homework can wait! Please, Lily. I'm dying to take you out." His remark brought a strong heat through my pores. How could I tell him that I couldn't go with him because of James Potter and a stupid, immoral arrangement?

"It's really important that I –"

"Alright, alright. I know better than to rush a girl. I'm not taking that as rejection, though. I'll be there at The Three Broomsticks on Saturday and I hope I see you there."

"Erm, alright. I'll try!" I finally got a sentence in and the answer seemed to please him.

"Good! I'll see ya!" He turned back in the direction where we left Sirius and Remus behind but I leaned against the pillar for a few moments, trying to collect and organize my buzzing thoughts.

"You're getting quite popular with the blokes these days." The voice stunned me in place like a lightening bolt. I thought for a second that my mind was playing tricks on me but when I turned the corner, I found Sev with a book in hand.

The hairs on my arms stood up stiff, just as the rest of my body went rigid. Of course, he would be eavesdropping. Some things never changed. I adjusted my composure, hoping my expression didn't reveal too many emotions. Even _I_ didn't know what to feel.

"How are you?" He asked, his black eyes bolted upon my own. He possessed an air of someone who actually cared how I was. I could barely remember the last time we had an interaction similar to this.

"Fine." I kept it short. He nodded, looking as though he was happy to hear it.

"That's good." He toyed the spine of his Potions textbook, breaking contact with me for a few seconds.

"Is there something you want?" I snarled like a dog with raised hackles. It didn't scare him away, much to my distain. His free hand got lost in his trademark oily locks, trying to find the best answer he could put forward.

"I was just standing here when I overheard that –" He noticed my unimpressed condition and decided to correct himself. "I overheard Alton asking you to Hogsmeade." I bent a brow at him, unsure what I was supposed to reply to that.

"He looked like a right sod." Sev broke out into a grin. "Doesn't know when to shut up."

"I have to go." I ripped myself off the wall in a hurry but his cold hand caught my arm.

"Please don't go." The words sounded like sinking ships. I turned to take in the gesture of his face. Most days, when I would see Sev, those black eyes were joyless. He looked at things as if he was disappointed, he found nothing worthy through his gaze – but these eyes implored me to stay.

"What do you want me to say to you, Sev? We've been over this. We have nothing left to talk about."

"There's plenty to talk about. You know I'd do anything to have things back the way they were. I'm sorry I called you … a..."

"I'm not really sure why you decide to censor yourself around me when you and your friends talk about bloodtraitors and mudbloods on a daily basis." I scoffed, relaxing in his grip.

"Lils, you know I don't see you that way." He said with wide eyes, trying to force the truth of his intentions. I shook my head, feeling overwhelmed with the interaction. I had not prepared myself for this when I woke up today.

"That has nothing to do with this." I informed through a clenched jaw. He was never going to get it.

"Lils, please." He tried to pull me in closer, I kept my feet fused in place, I raised my forearm to eye-level, reluctant to his wrenching.

"And it's nice to know you notify your friends of our falling out." I shouted behind the barrier of our arms. I couldn't ignore the last time I saw him. The memory was as fresh in my mind as if it was still happening in front of me.

"How kind of Severus Snape to ignore my dirty blood ways." My parroting of the scene made him flinch. "Though, I am clearly undeserving of friendship, I push him away. Oh, the irony!" A panicked laugh left my mouth without consent. He squeezed my arm tighter.

"That's their point of view, not mine!"

"I don't care!"

He shook his head, looking exhausted with the conversation. "As if you've never talked about it with anyone." The snide laugh made the blood in my veins jolt.

"The funny thing is, I haven't. I don't waste my time." I clarified slowly due to the lack of brain cells he possessed. "Muliciber must be a great listener. " I underlined sarcastically. He was struck dumb. Strands of his shiny black hair draped over his face, as he grew more frustrated.

"I'm sorry." He stressed the apology, his grip continuing to tighten.

"I'm sure Avery gives the best advice on the matter."

"Can you _please_ just talk to me?" His ashen colored fingernails pressed against my skin. The desperation was brimming over his black-orbed gaze. His persistence became exasperating.

"No." I refused, looking down at the tips of my dress shoes. My disappointment was apparent with the road he decided to walk down.

A rush of footsteps grew louder and louder until James wedged in between us. "Let her go." He demanded like a growl from a predator. Snape paused briefly, shocked and crossed with his arrival.

"Potter, for once in your miserable life, could you just butt out?" He snapped his mouth up and down like a nutcracker; the frown he wore seemed to fit easily into his face.

"Let go of her arm, you moron. I won't hesitate to knock you on your greasy arse." James warned before I could get a word in.

"Are you sure you can handle that task alone, Potter? You don't need your simpleminded friends? I know you prefer a four against one duel."

"I don't need my friends or a bloody wand to fuck you up."

James launched a fist directly at Sev's hooked nose; the action caused him to release his potion's textbook and me. He cradled half of his face with one pale hand while the dog-eared book slid against the stone tiles. There was a medley of my gasping and the shuffling of three pairs of feverish feet.

Severus ran straightforward, appearing similar to a high-speed train. The two of them collided, and then they meshed roughly. There were many swings but it was mostly pushing and shoving– It was happening so fast I could only make out two blurs.

"James, stop!" I bellowed for his attention. The two of them paused. Sev looked the most surprised.

"James now?" The question dropped out of his mouth like a wine glass hitting hard ground. I swallowed hard after sealing my lips. He took my silence harshly. "Is that right?" He attempted to confirm, a hysteric smile spreading across his face in cynicism.

"What the hell is your problem, Snivellus?" James spat; sounding almost identical to the bully he used to be.

"Sev, just leave." I breathed, as I motioned my eyes in the direction I wished he'd take.

"So, what I've been hearing is true." He murmured inside a laugh I could only compare as foul as acid. "You've become one of his secondhand tarts." He looked at me, shocked in his own revelation.

"Are you fucking mental?" I screeched. He already turned on his heels, grasping desperately for the book he lost. Clenching it close to his chest, he gave me one last glance before storming down the empty corridors with his shoulders hung heavy.

All I could see was his hunched back and his clenched fists before he whirled around the corner. My heart thumped shallowly in my chest when his dark figure vanished, seeing my best friend transfigure into a complete stranger.

The contact of warms hands around my arm brought me out of my despair. "Are you alright?" James' fingers were gentle when they traced the red marks Sev had left on me. The graze of his soft fingertips relieved the stinging for an instant. I craned my neck to eye him carefully, the concern in his vision made me anxious. I pulled back from him.

"I'm fine." I croaked unconvincingly. He tilted his head, displeased with my response.

"What?" I grumbled while rubbing my arm.

"I should kill that idiot." James stared down the path Severus had taken moments ago.

"You've done enough." I muttered under my breath. "Why the hell would you start a fight with him, Potter? Is it so hard to just walk away?"

"What?" His head snapped back in my direction. "He was holding you against your will. You think I'm just going to stand back and watch? Besides, you're the one who told me you liked when I kept Snape at bay." He justified with crossed arms, the frames of his glasses glistened playfully from flames of the wall torches.

"I don't like you punching him in the face." I informed sourly. "All he was trying to do was talk to me."

"You didn't want to talk, he wasn't listening, and thus, he gets punched in the face." Potter put it for me simply. He was tiresome to argue with so I sighed in retaliation. The stinging rose again, I stroke

"…Can I see that?"

"No."

"Looks red to me."

"Potter…"

"Just trying to help. Any other girl would be happy to have a bodyguard and a doctor all rolled into one. Do you? No."

I gave a short laugh before letting my arm drop. It wasn't like I was about to go to The Hospital Wing over a sore arm. I knew it wasn't Sev's intention to hurt me.

"Well, I'm different." I beamed a grin to relief the worry in him.

"Mm, you're special." He corrected loosely with a fond look imbedded through those hazel eyes. James' reached for my chin and stroked the side of my face lightly, after a few seconds; he moved my hair out of my face. I trembled with quaint bliss; he changed the mood entirely within a short time span. Fear evaporated into thin air and the incident was almost forgettable when I shared a gaze with him.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" He asked. His hand brushed off some unwilling, red strands off my cheek while he waited for my answer. His brown eyelashes framed over his bright eyes behind prescribed glass. God, he was handsome, I couldn't help from thinking. I parted my lips slowly while thinking of the most appropriate feedback.

"There's a possibility." I answered.

"I see." He said, the sides of his mouth tugged permanently in my presence.

"Are you asking me?"

"Would you say yes?" There was a tinge of hope strained in his slick voice.

"Nope."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this quick update! The drama will only continue to unfold next chapter. I'd like to take the time to answer a recent question I've received!

Question:

Why would Lily be able to say the first L in "Lily" but not the second.

Answer:

It's easier to pronounce the first L in 'Lily' because the name and word LILY has two syllables with different pronunciations of the letter L. The beginning possessing a 'Le' sound and the ending holding a 'Lee' sound. Due to the 'y' at the end of the name, it could throw a young child off, especially one with a British accent. Thus, explains why Lily pronounced her name Licky as a child. Maybe I should've clarified this in the beginning.

Anyway...

Please **REVIEW**!  
Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**_PREVIOUSLY ON CRAVE_**

_ "I'm talking about Rosmerta. Y'know who Rosmerta is. Merlin's beard, she has the most amazing rack." Sirius recollected with stars in his grey eyes._

_"How very charming of you, Black. I wonder what Marlene would say to that."_

_"She'd say nothing. She's too busy shacking up Aidan Toulson this weekend."_

_"He asked her to Hogsmeade?" I muttered in disbelief._

* * *

_Alton turned to me._

_"Do you have a minute, Lily?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Let's just get this out in the open. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"_

_"I just have a lot of homework and – "_

_"Alright, alright. I know better than to rush a girl. I'm not taking that as rejection, though. I'll be there at The Three Broomsticks on Saturday and I hope I see you there."_

* * *

_I thought for a second that my mind was playing tricks on me but when I turned the corner, I found Sev with a book in hand. _  
_ Of course, he would be eavesdropping. I ripped myself off the wall in a hurry but his cold hand caught my arm._

_"Please don't go." Sev begged._

_"What do you want me to say to you, Sev? We've been over this. We have nothing left to talk about."_

_"Can you please just talk to me?"_

_"Let her go." James demanded._

_James launched a fist directly at Sev's hooked nose; the action caused him to release his potion's textbook and me._

_"James, stop!" I bellowed for his attention. The two of them paused. Sev looked the most surprised._

_"James now? Is that right?"_

_"Sev, just leave." I breathed._

_"So, what I've been hearing is true. You've become one of his secondhand tarts." Sev looked at me, shocked in his own revelation. He gave me one last glance before storming down the empty corridors with his shoulders hung heavy._

* * *

_"…Can I see that?"_

_"No."_

_"Looks red to me."_

_"Potter…"_

_"Just trying to help. Any other girl would be happy to have a bodyguard and a doctor all rolled into one. Do you? No."_

_I gave a short laugh before letting my arm drop. "Well, I'm different." I beamed a grin to relief the worry in him._

_"Mm, you're special." He corrected loosely with a fond look imbedded through those hazel eyes. James' reached for my chin and stroked the side of my face lightly._

* * *

CRAVE

Practice ended an hour ago but I knew I would find Potter in _there_. And if I had enough guts, I would march in _there_ without a second thought. But it wasn't just any place. It was the locker room.

My kind was not permitted in such places, due to my sex and lack of interest and skill in the sport. No matter, I waited what I would consider patiently. It wasn't unusual for a Quidditch Captain to spend a few additional hours working out plays for his or her team to follow. However, Potter was pushing it.

I made it quite clear that we had a Prefect's Meeting to lead in the evening. Apparently, my words fell on his deaf ears. I raised my chin to peer at the dark clouds that began to brew thunder. An agitated groan exploded from my mouth as I tapped my dress shoes into the mud, the weather and myself were getting restless.

"Potter?" I barked at the dark tunnel that lead to the forbidden room.

"Hello?" I dragged on the word before I cursed my stupidity, wondering if I _really_ expected a reply from him.

The game was getting old much like my tolerance for such foolishness. I wasn't planning on waiting for the thunderstorm to start over top of my head waiting on the sod, the last thing I wanted was to find another excuse to be late – one could not simply conduct a Prefect meeting while looking like a drenched rat.

With that horrific idea in mind, I stepped forward into the darkness. A short exhale calmed me as the rain began to patter on the pitch. I only feared seeing Gryffindor players in their birthday suits.

"Potter?" I called again, moving through the doorway before shutting it covertly. I scoped the unknown setting; there were no nude Quidditch beaters and I was extremely thankful to find no naked seekers with curly blonde hair. I figured I was alone until I heard a slam from a locker in the second row.

I scrambled over nervously behind a locker, praying it wasn't a professor. Potter's sigh reassured me the opposite. I peaked behind my hiding place to find Potter still in his Captain's uniform. I shook my head, peeved beyond reasonable belief.

"What are you doing?" My question startled the life out of him. I marched forward to get a closer look at his dumb-founded expression.

"What are you doing in here?!" He bellowed, his volume was scarily similar to the booming sky outside. He ducked his head over his shoulders to check if the coast was clear.

"We have prefect's meeting in half an hour and you're wasting your time in here! Doing God knows what!"

"I was just finishing a training session with Hobbes and Martell for –"

"I don't want to hear it!" I snapped in his face. He pulled back quickly.

"Seriously, Potter. Do you ever use your brain?" The rhetorical question stunned him silent for a moment.

"I don't know why on earth Dumbledore gave you this position. You don't deserve it one bit. If Remus were head boy, he would already be in the library, setting up, organizing his collected reports. Where do we find the true head boy? In the Quidditch locker room."

"Accompanied by the sassy head girl." He finished while his eyes found the inside of his locker far more fascinating than our conversation. It set my blood on fire.

"I'm only here because you're an incompetent partner. I've seen snails carry more responsibility than you!"

"Merlin's beard, Evans. Give it a rest! Has the meeting started yet? No." He answered his own question as he pulled out a white towel from – what I presumed was – his locker.

"Am I going to make it in time? Yes, most likely, if you stop screaming in my ear." He murmured with a smirk, amused with his own line. He tossed the towel over one shoulder before facing me again.

"Oh, sod off."

"Do you need a massage to help you unwind?"

"No, what I need is for you to come with me."

"To the ends of the earth." His eyes were flirting with me, joined by the grin that could stop a Hungarian horntail in its tracks.

"Great, let's start with the library."

"Sure, just let me shower."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll be five minutes, relax."

James began to strip without warning. The first to go was his shirt – the respective colors that suited our house was crumpled into a ball and thrown into his locker. I swallowed hard as his chest met my field of vision.

Over the years, the wizardry sport sculpted him like a statue of Adonis. The fact he was already tall and thin to begin with must have been favorable for him. The sweat he was laced with made him glow and his muscles were toned in the dark lighting, rising and falling with every breath he took. My eyes traced along the curves of his abdominal v.

"Something else you want?"

"Yes." The answer fell out of my mouth as I drank in his features. I chewed my bottom lip, eyeing where the lines his body ushered. I stole a glance at his lips, parted slightly, looking noticeably soft, unscathed and rosy.

I touched his eyes with my own again. A dreamy air encompassed him. He pulled his right hand up and buried it in his lawless, dark hair.

His rectangular frames were missing from his face, making the gold flecks that sprinkled around his iris striking. One look and I was in thrall to him. I couldn't be blamed. He stared at me with a half smile; I felt I was plunged into abject submission. James' hand found my jaw and held it in his palm. I closed my eyelids shut and felt his lips crash into mine.

There was an electric current that ran through his lips into mine, causing me to tremble. I subsided into his bare chest, melting into him with surprising ease. His arm wrapped around my back, pulling me in closer as his mouth locked around mine.

A titillated noise broke out of me as our tongues kneaded. I whimpered similar to the sound of a begging canine. It drove him wild, he squeezed me against him, I could feel my breasts press into him and I could feel his hard on press into me. I fluttered my eyes open, breaking the kiss abruptly.

"Potter, we can't…" I cooed into his chin, my eyes only half open. Though, I made no effort to break out of his grasp.

"Yes, we can…" He peppered my body with soft kisses. He kissed my collarbone, my chest and my neck with an intense speed. He made it so hard to stop, he made it so hard to _want_ to stop.

"There's no time…" I soughed to remind him but the sound only encouraged him. Potter's lips were all over me and each kiss he left on my skin tingled more than the last.

"There's always time." He disagreed with me, rubbing his impressive member into the space between my legs. I couldn't see past my longing for him. The sensations made my knees buckle, forcing me to collide into him again. He opened the buttons of my white button down without any hesitation.

I arched my back and opened myself up to him to undress me; an excitement possessed me as he took control. He popped open the last one before gazing at my white-laced bra. Potter's tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he took in the view.

He bit his bottom lip to contain himself; it was if I was a visual feast in his clasp and it was evident Potter wasn't going to let this meal go cold. He gripped my hips and lifted me off the ground, forgetting to warn me in the process. By instinct, I wrapped my legs around him.

Potter sped towards the open shower facets, carrying me like I was a koala-bear and he was the tree. He placed me down on my feet while he moved to turn the shower handle. I shook my head at him.

"I'm not showering with you!" I informed him with great haste. Potter turned to me, looking unconvinced.

"Live a little, Evans." Potter commanded, checking me out all at the same time. My shirt left me completely exposed, all Potter could see was me, clearly flustered, in a bra and the uniform kilt. A rumble of thunder took our attention off each other momentarily. I could always excuse my wet hair for the storm.

I could live a little. I wriggled out of my dress shirt; the weight of my Head Girl badge brought it to the tiles straightaway. Potter watched me attentively. I fiddled with the belt that held my kilt up, with a quick jiggle; the kilt also hit the ground and I was left in nothing but my matching skivvies. Potter didn't seem to mind.

He palmed his cock through his pants with agitation, wishing for an immediate release. I headed toward him; the sound of water running from the showerhead quieted the weather outside. He said nothing and I said nothing.

I gripped his clothed hard on and rubbed it vigorously. James' flickered his eyelashes as I stroked him, watching him enriched with rapture only made me want him more. I untied the bow that held his pants up and then he stepped out of them. He wrenched off his boxer briefs with fixed intentness, revealing his tremendous, throbbing erection. There was urgency in his next kiss, one that thrilled me.

His tongue reclaimed mine, tangling and plundering inside my mouth. He freed my breasts with a quick movement but never took his mouth off mine. I skimmed my nipples over his bare skin. I knew it would rouse a reaction from him. They ached with need for his contact and undivided attention.

James broke away from me, his mouth finding my breast instead. I gasped when he suckled upon my stiff nipple. His hand captured the second one, thumbing it in frenzy. The same hand travelled down my stomach, discovering my most tender flesh. He pushed my panties to the side; I could feel him impale two fingers into me, I accepted him with a cry of pleasure.

"Fuck me, Potter." I begged him, my pulsating core made me confident enough to say such words. He stopped everything he was doing. He moved his face close into mine and stared into my eyes deeply.

"I love you, Lily."

* * *

My eyes popped open instantaneously. The words rang inside the walls of my head but faded as each second passed. I wasn't in the Quidditch pitch locker room at all – there was no booming thunder and there was no running water that I could hear. I was in my bed, no Potter in sight. It was just a dream. I sat up cross-legged, enclosed by my warm quilt. I held the center of my forehead, unable to shake the feeling of shame.

"What kind of dream was that?" I grumbled; unimpressed with my subconscious and the tease that it was.

* * *

I made the finishing touch to my Gryffindor uniform, pinning my Head Girl badge above my heart as I walked out of the Astronomy Tower's portrait. I rubbed at the silver, coaxing the shine off of it as the portrait slammed behind me. I had the day to myself.

I finished my arguments for and against on non-verbal magic use and had no other responsibilities besides my typical Head Girl duties. It felt superb being prepared – unlike Alice and Marlene who were locked away in their dormitories. They promised they would see me tonight, nonetheless, _that_ meaning they would see me to go to The Three Broomsticks tonight.

I was almost certain I'd see Marlene before that, in hopes of receiving my assistance on her assignment. I guess I would see Alton Wesley after all, I just prayed he wouldn't assume it was a date. I had to shake my head as I skipped down the winding staircase. I'm attracted to Alton and here I am hoping he would see me strictly as his tutor and nothing more. It didn't make sense. I had a crush on him back in fourth year and now I couldn't pursue anything. What's wrong with me?

"Give it back!" A tiny voice demanded from around the corner, taking me back into the world of reality.

"Sorry, don't think I can do that." Another small, girlish voice escorted the one before, except it carried a cruel tone. Though, the voices were unfamiliar, the second voice brought me back. It was a tone I had been accustomed dealing with growing up at Hogwarts.

"It's mine!" The sad, first, voice sounded desperate. I whirled around the corner. I was behind a blonde, longhaired, girl – she must have been in second year or so.

She held her wand high in the air, using her magic to levitate a pink, stuffed, long limbed rabbit. It floated above the shorter girl; her black hair was messy and barely touched her shoulders but it wasn't what I was focused on.

There were tears filling her eyes as she jumped up and down for her rabbit. The blonde only lifted her wrist, causing the rabbit to float higher. She merely laughed at her attempts.

"Not anymore…" The blonde giggled but it stung like venom from a snake's fang.

"Hey! What's going on here?" I barked above the bully, breaking her focus easily. The rabbit hit the stone with a soft thud and the black haired girl was eager to seize it. She squeezed it against her chest, a look of relief washing over the first year girl. Her yellow robes indicated she belonged to Hufflepuff.

"I'll handle this." Rosier's voice interrupted me; Avery was following behind him like a lamb. The sight of the two made my empty stomach churn bile. But, another member of their Death-Eater-wanna-be crew accompanied them. It was hard to make out at first, until he stepped out of the darkness.

It looked like my former best friend; except both his eyes were rimmed black from the punch Potter gave his nose yesterday. He stared daggers at me, I figured he would break contact with me immediately like he usually did in the presence of his so called friends – but his stare never broke. Not for one second.

"Not necessary, Rosier." I answered, tiredly. An interaction with their lot could only end terribly. Behind me, I could feel the bully boring holes into my back.

"I have to disagree, this is _my_ sister." Rosier pointed out. I looked back at the girls in surprise. The bully was glaring at me, as I presumed, it would have been more menacing if she didn't have a beautiful face – just like her brother's. Though, she was young, her eyes pierced golden and her long hair seemed to be taken care of more than my own. There wasn't a hair out of place or a split-end to scrutinize.

"She took my rabbit." Rosier's sister said with a straight face and pointed to the Hufflepuff.

"No, I didn't! It's not hers! It's mine!" The young thing protested, holding the pink-eared toy tighter than I thought was possible.

"Your assistance is no longer necessary, Miss Evans. I shall handle this." It didn't seem like there was much choice in the matter when Rosier spoke like that, but he didn't scare me.

"I know for a fact that it doesn't belong to your sister. I saw her levitating it over her head." I said, quietly to him, trying to gather some patience.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Rosier's sister snapped for my attention. I turned back to her. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. She gave off the impression that if I lowered my hand to touch her, she'd bite my hand off.

"That toy has belonged to my sister since she was a baby. Give it here." Rosier towered over the victim; he laid out his hand gracefully for her to hand it over.

"That's not true! My nana made this for me!" The Hufflepuff whimpered helplessly, holding onto the hare with dear life.

"He's right, I've never seen Odette without it." Avery snickered, being the worst liar out of all of them.

"No!" The first year yelped, the tears overflowing out of her eyes. Rosier did not wait another minute. He yanked the rabbit out of her little hands and turned on his heels.

"Don't worry. We won't take points." He said, without giving her a second glance. He rubbed his prefect badge with his thumb as he usually did. The expression on her face revealed that was the very least of her worries. She span around and ran in the opposite direction, her sobs echoed the corridors – even when I couldn't see her anymore.

The group clothed in green sauntered off without another word. I drew my wand from my pocket and ran straight up to them.

I grabbed the hood of Rosier's robe and jerked him backward with all my strength. He stumbled back, tripping over his own feet. He balanced himself and tried to pull himself up into a proper stance. His nose met the end of my wand and his eyes widened with the encounter.

"What is wrong with you? Taking a girl's toy? I didn't think your lot could sink so low. I'm absolutely disgusted!" I screeched in his face. He was frozen, still surprised by the wand only an inch or two from his face. Avery moved slowly to draw his own until I aimed mine at him.

"Don't even think about it!" I barked at him. He paused and put his hands back to his sides. I moved it back to center Rosier's face.

"Touch your wands and I'll ruin your brother's pretty face." I remarked to the bully known as Odette. Though, she was small, it looked as if the devil possessed her when she stared at me like that. It was as if she was imagining ripping my head off with her own hands. Sev stared blankly; it was obvious he had no idea what I was planning to do or what came over me.

"What are you going to do? You can't do a thing." Rosier laughed, answering his own question. "Anything you do to me, we will _all_ come down on you ten times worse. Black and Potter can't protect you twenty-four-seven."

"I don't give a damn what you do to me. Nothing I haven't already been preparing for. Due to my blood status, I think you all understand."

"I'll kill you." Rosier said to the tip of my wand, his lips almost grazing the swishy willow. It didn't sound like a threat. It sounded like a promise.

"Stop talking!" I ordered, flicking my wand in his face. The group flinched. Even, Rosier closed his eyes to bare the hex. I never called on one, though. It was strange. Having the power amongst them. The three behind Rosier exchanged looks, visibly embarrassed by their identical reactions.

"Give me back the rabbit." I said, in the most annoyed tone I could muster.

"It's mine." Odette said through gritted teeth. Unlike the Hufflepuff, there wasn't a smidge of sadness in her voice at the thought of loosing the toy, just pure rage.

"Give her the rabbit!" Avery yelled at her. She jerked her head in his direction. After a moment, begrudgingly, she handed it over. I had to tug a bit to loosen her grip. I took a step back, my wand still pointed at the four of them.

"Don't know how you became a prefect." I shook my head, disgusted with his corrupt behavior. And this was merely one time I had witnessed him handle a situation. I worried what else went on behind my back.

"Don't know how you became Head girl. That clearly wasn't the appropriate way to handle things." Avery yammered angrily. He was right but I couldn't care. Something snapped inside me, watching that little girl loose her prized possession.

"We should report her." Odette whispered to her brother.

"Go ahead." I said loudly. Her gold eyes squinted at mine.

"I dare you." A laugh left my mouth, angering them further.

"Quite arrogant for a Mudblood." Odette noted through her pretty mouth. It was sad seeing someone so young already so ignorant. However, the derogatory slur had no affect on me after all this time.

"She's not only a Mudblood, she's also Potter's whore." Rosier informed his sister. That, on the other hand, got to me.

"You do realize Potter steals virginities." Severus finally opened his mouth; he said this directly to me. He never, ever did that in front of his friends. He was always quiet when I had to deal with his kind. Avery and Rosier seemed just as surprised as I was.

"James Potter works beside me." I clarified for him. "He is Head boy. I am Head girl. Sorry if that truth isn't as scandalous as you had been hoping for. He also isn't trying to steal my virginity." I tried to push out the dream from this morning out of my mind as I spoke down to him.

"That's right, Sev! That would require the Muggle-born whore to be a virgin!" Avery patted the bruised boy on the back as he jested. There wasn't a hint of amusement on Severus Snape's face.

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Whatever friendship you've mended with that swine is a lie. You're just a goal." Severus told me with a scowl. His words left me speechless. I didn't have anything left to say so I turned on my feet and headed back to where the interaction began. They called me more things on my way back but I tuned them out. Severus, however, did not utter another word. He made his point already.

* * *

I didn't know the song that was playing, I could hardly make out the lyrics through the bar chatter but the wild melody invoked people of all houses, of all ages, of all blood types to dance. A speckle of joy rose in my chest as I noticed music's lack of ignorance. Everyone joined together and clapped their hands to the infectious beat. It was the kind of music that made you want to jump up on tabletops and scream your heart out despite how ridiculous you may look doing so. Somehow, I managed to contain myself.

Familiar faces had claimed the pub as their own tonight while I put myself in the position of third wheel to Alice and Frank. He had his arm around her shoulders while she drummed her fingers on the recently wiped down table. She watched the bar folks chug their pints and laughed at the sight of Peter Pettigrew falling off his chair from across The Three Broomsticks.

"Quite lively, isn't it?" Alice turned to Frank for validation. He ducked his chin, eyeing our – sauced – classmates.

"I wonder when Marly is going to grace us with her presence." I mumbled into the rim of my glass, the sight in front of me was starting to agitate me. They didn't seem to hear me passed the music; they only batted their eyelashes at one another, consumed by their own company. It was like talking to a roll of wrapping paper.

"Where are our drinks?" I asked no one in particular. Devouring some alcohol would save me from the reminder that I was alone. I twisted myself around to find Rosmerta with our round. I wasn't that surprised to find Sirius Black wasting her time but it didn't appear that she minded him that much. From what I could tell, he was telling her a joke. She did sport fantastic cleavage, I had to admit. I glanced at the washboard known as my chest in disappointment. There's got to be a spell for this.

"Haven't seen Potter yet." Frank commented toward me. The attention he threw me coaxed Alice to pay me some as well.

"Heard he hung back after practice with Rosie." She informed with a look of worry, she also found it necessary to pout at the end of that sentence. I scoped my shoulders moreover before returning back to their skeptical faces.

"And?"

"Just saying." Alice muttered before leaning back into Frank's chest. And on that note, I decided to leave their table. I would have turned back to see their reaction but I figured they were to consumed with one another to notice. My feet led me beside Sirius Black. My elbows claimed space on the bar counter and I chanced a glance toward the beautiful owner of the Three Broomsticks who was evidently flirting with him.

"Hey, Rosmerta. How 'bout that round?" I asked with a playful smile. Her eyes bulged out of her head and then she looked between Sirius and I.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

"It's okay, I can't blame you." I said with a wink. Blood rushed into her face shortly after my gibe. She rushed away, claiming pint glasses in the process.

"Cock-blocking, Lily? For shame." Sirius clicked his tongue with a drunken smile, ushering me to take the empty stool beside him. I was kind enough to oblige as I waited for my drink.

"I could say the same about you." I said, eyeing the scenario of the pub from where I sat. He stifled a laugh.

"That's right! My apologies." He dipped his head like a gentleman would before he took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"No worries… unless you're lips have been loose."

"My lips are always loose, if you know what I mean…" He waggled his brows at me.

"Not really sure I do…"

"Don't you worry, Lily. I've never been a gossip-queen. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you." There was a genuine smile on his face as he spoke those words. His black hair surpassed his collarbones by a long shot. I always found long hair unattractive on boys but Sirius made it work. Hell, Sirius could make anything work.

"Good." I shared the smile with him and then I leaned in closer. "Now, what's the deal with you and my best friend?"

He pulled back for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Black." He couldn't fool me despite the great acting skills he had. "Your relationship is almost as complicated as mine." I said for his ears only. He began to chuckle.

"I'd say it's a tie." Sirius opposed, focusing on his glass of brew instead. "I don't know what you want me to say, Lily. I like to play the field – as does she. As you can see, she's not here with me tonight." He spoke grimly.

"She could have been if you played your cards right." I told him, leaning back.

"Well, I folded my hand, Evans." Sirius said straight into my eyes, appearing as if his mind was made up. "We hook-up. We get jealous when someone comes in the picture. That's about it." He tried to lay it out simply for me but I wasn't buying his charade. Though, it was beginning to scare me how similar our situations were.

"Okay, Sirius. You can pretend all you want but I know that's not about it. " I imparted to him as Rosmerta handed me my previously ordered butterbeer. I took an eager sip.

"Damn, Lily. That might have been the first time you called me by my first name."

"I've said your name before." I murmured, wiping the white foam off my upper lip with the back of my wrist. "And don't try to change the subject!"

"Fine, you want to know the truth, Lily Evans?"

"Yes, _Sirius_ Black. I would."

"You're not going to go blabbing to her?"

"I've never been a gossip-queen. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you."

"You cheeky…" He shook his head and held back a smile. "Anyway…" The smile faded quickly as he dragged the word, finding a hard time opening up to me.

"I… like her." He mumbled under his breath, if I weren't sitting so close to him, I wouldn't have picked it up. It was probably the first time he ever admitted it. It was probably the first time he admitted to liking one girl in particular. The word '_like_' seem foreign around his lips. Being the labeled bad boy that he was, it wasn't typical of him to bare his soul, especially to anyone besides his dearly beloved Marauders.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to clock her date in the face when they walk in." Sirius muttered like an old man into the rim of his drink.

"I'd hope not." I paled at the possible thought.

"Though, I wouldn't mind." He gave the same thought another one. "Maybe after a few more of these guys, I will." Sirius raised his glass to eye level. My head turned back and fourth in disapproval. Before I knew it, I was laughing loudly.

"What are you laughing at?" He rammed an elbow into my forearm for an answer, a smirk playing on his handsome face.

"Sirius Black does have a heart!" I exclaimed in astonishment.

"Shhh, not so loud." He raised his hands and gestured vividly for me to pipe down. He didn't want to ruin his chances with the next bird that would soon approach him.

"It's fine." I assured him. "You have something on me and I have something on you."

"Correct you are, Head girl." He raised his glass for me to offer him cheers. "To keeping secrets!" I lifted my full glass reluctantly to follow him in the strange toast.

"Just don't hurt my best friend." I ordered.

"Don't hurt mine." He said in return. And with a high pitched clink, we toasted. Each of us took a hearty amount before setting the pint glasses back on the bar. It was bad luck not to. He drank more than I did despite the terrible taste I could still remember. Sirius scoped the pub and then patted my hand.

"Oi, look over at the corner." He pointed at an oblivious Remus Lupin, chatting up the best friend of Rosie Cummings, Lydia White, who was also accompanied by Ruby Seacat, but it was quite obvious she was left out of their conversation.

"Here, we have a young Lupin out of his natural habitat. He's a rare breed; his diet strictly chocolate." He nodded to me as he continued in a funny accent. "Watch, as the young Lupin attempts to lure in a suitable mate."

"There is something seriously wrong with you." I had to point out.

"C'mon, you can't tell me that isn't a cute sight." Sirius cooed. I gave Remus another look. Sirius wasn't completely wrong. It was nice to see Remus smiling, talking, and having fun.

"My ickle Moony is growing up; getting girls all on his own. I've taught him well. " Sirius placed a hand over his heart, watching the scene at hand with a fond look traced in his face, he almost appeared the same as a mother bird, watching her babies take flight for the first time. He was just short of wiping a tear from his eye.

"If anything, you've defiled him. Lydia isn't smart enough for Remus. What could they possibly talk about?"

"I don't think they're going to be doing much talking… if you know what I mean."

* * *

**Next chapter, Marlene, her date, Alton, and James Potter will arrive and a whole lot of drama will unfold! **

**Just review and it shall come!**

**Thanks, guys! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! It's greatly appreciated!**


End file.
